vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Alexander von Humboldt
miniatur|Alexander von Humboldt Gemälde von [[Joseph Karl Stieler|Joseph Stieler, 1843]] rechts|rahmenlos|Humboldts Unterschrift Friedrich Wilhelm Heinrich Alexander von Humboldt (* 14. September 1769 in Berlin; † 6. Mai 1859 ebenda) war ein deutscher Naturforscher mit einem weit über Europa hinausreichenden Wirkungsfeld. In seinem über einen Zeitraum von mehr als sieben Jahrzehnten entstandenen Gesamtwerk schuf er „einen neuen Wissens- und Reflexionsstand des Wissens von der Welt“Ottmar Ette: Alexander von Humboldt und die Globalisierung: Das Mobile des Wissens, 2009, S. 13. und wurde zum Mitbegründer der Geographie als empirischer Wissenschaft. Er war der jüngere Bruder von Wilhelm von Humboldt. Seine mehrjährigen Forschungsreisen führten ihn nach Lateinamerika, in die USA sowie nach Zentralasien. Wissenschaftliche Feldstudien betrieb er unter anderem in den Bereichen Physik, Chemie, Geologie, Mineralogie, Vulkanologie, Botanik, Vegetationsgeographie, Zoologie, Klimatologie, Ozeanographie und Astronomie, aber auch zu Fragen der Wirtschaftsgeographie, der Ethnologie und der Demographie. Zudem korrespondierte er bei seinem publizistischen Werk mit zahlreichen international bedeutenden Spezialisten der verschiedenen Fachrichtungen und schuf so ein wissenschaftliches Netzwerk eigener Prägung. In Deutschland erlangte er vor allem mit den Ansichten der Natur und dem Kosmos außerordentliche Popularität. Sein bereits zu Lebzeiten hohes Ansehen spiegelt sich in Bezeichnungen wie „der zweite Kolumbus“, „wissenschaftlicher Wiederentdecker Amerikas“, „Wissenschaftsfürst“ und „der neue Aristoteles“ (Gedenkmünze der Pariser Akademie der Wissenschaften). Er wurde in zahlreiche in- und ausländische Akademien aufgenommen. Leben Anfänge (1769–1790) miniatur|Berliner Gedenktafel für den Standort des nicht mehr vorhandenen Geburtshauses von Alexander von Humboldt in Berlin-Mitte miniatur|Alexander von Humboldt, porträtiert von Johann Heinrich Schmidt 1784 Alexander von Humboldts aus Pommern stammender Vater Alexander Georg war preußischer Offizier und wurde wegen seiner Verdienste im Siebenjährigen Krieg zum Kammerherrn der Kronprinzessin ernannt. Er heiratete 1766 die Witwe Marie Elizabeth von Holwede, geb. Colomb, Tochter einer wohlhabenden Familie teils hugenottischer Herkunft. Aus dieser Ehe gingen zwei Söhne hervor, Wilhelm (* 1767 in Potsdam) und Alexander, der am 14. September 1769 in Berlin geboren wurde. Ausbildung bei Hauslehrern Die Stellung des Vaters begründete ein spezifisches Verhältnis der Humboldt-Brüder zum preußischen Königshaus, zumal der Kronprinz, der nachmalige Friedrich Wilhelm II., einer der Taufpaten Alexanders war. Die Ehe des Thronfolgers aber wurde 1769 geschieden, sodass der seiner bisherigen Aufgaben ledige Kammerherr von Humboldt sich ins Privatleben auf Gut und Schloss Tegel zurückziehen konnte. Sein Hauptaugenmerk galt nun der bestmöglichen Erziehung und Ausbildung der Söhne, für die er sich um Hauslehrer bemühte, die aufklärerischem Denken nahestanden. So übte in zwei Phasen von 1769 bis 1773 und im Jahr 1775 in Tegel der von Rousseau pädagogisch inspirierte Joachim Heinrich Campe als Hauslehrer und Erzieher wesentlichen Einfluss auf die Brüder aus, ab 1777 dann Gottlob Johann Christian Kunth, der bald zum engsten Vertrauten des Hausherrn und nach dessen plötzlichem Tod 1779 auch seiner Witwe wurde. Alexander erschien seinen Erziehern lange Zeit als eher wenig befähigter, lernunwilliger Kopf. Dennoch mutete man ihm zu, denselben in zeittypischer Weise großteils abstrakt aufbereiteten Lernstoff zu verarbeiten, den sein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder Wilhelm vergleichsweise mühelos erfasste. Früh schon zeigte Alexander jedoch besonderes Interesse an Naturgegenständen; und da er sich gern mit Insekten, Steinen und Pflanzen beschäftigte, galt er bald als „der kleine Apotheker“. In seinem Zimmer brachte er sortierend erste Ordnungen in seine Funde und etikettierte sie. Als Zehnjähriger entwarf er Karten zum Planetensystem und von Amerika.Schaper 2018, S. 28 und 30. Diesen Interessen ging er zusätzlich zum Unterricht der Hauslehrer nach, sodass er sogar ein noch größeres Stoffpensum absolvierte als Wilhelm und sich so einen auf eigene Weise profilierten Horizont bildete. Dazu gehörte auch sein Zeichen- und Maltalent, das unter Anleitung von Daniel Chodowiecki im Kupferstechen und Radieren geschult wurde und mit dem er sich bereits 1786 in der ersten Kunstausstellung der Berliner Akademie der Öffentlichkeit vorstellte. Die erstaunliche Qualität der Illustrationen seines späteren Reisewerks mag hier ihren Ursprung gehabt haben. Auf die optimale Ausbildung der Söhne für bedeutende Posten im Staatsdienst war der ganze Erziehungsplan der nun zweifach verwitweten Frau von Humboldt ausgerichtet, die bei verhältnismäßig bescheidener eigener Lebensführung zu diesem Zweck bedeutende Mittel aufwandte. So haben die Brüder nicht allein eine gründliche Unterweisung in alten und neuen Sprachen – mit oft quälendem Vokabel- und Grammatikpensum – erhalten, sondern wurden unter Kunths umsichtiger Führung von einer ganzen Reihe Spezialisten auf universitätsähnlichem Niveau unterrichtet. Dazu gehörten unter anderem Geheimrat Christian Wilhelm von Dohm, der Nationalökonomie mit geographischem Schwerpunkt lehrte, Kammergerichtsrat Ernst Ferdinand Klein für Naturrecht und Professor Engel für Philosophie. Auch zu den experimentell gestützten philosophisch-physikalischen Vorträgen des von Kant beeinflussten Arztes Marcus Herz schickte Kunth seine Schützlinge. Infolgedessen gelangten diese auch in den Salon von Henriette Herz und traten so mit der von Moses Mendelssohn geprägten jüdischen Berliner Aufklärung in engen Kontakt. Studium Mit Blick auf die vorgesehenen Karrieren im Staatsdienst schickte die Mutter 1787 ihre Söhne zum Studium nach Frankfurt (Oder) an die Viadrina. Wilhelm sollte dort Jura studieren, Alexander die weniger renommierte Kameralwissenschaft (Staatswirtschaftslehre). Nebenbei hörte Alexander Altertumswissenschaften, Medizin, Physik und Mathematik. Mit dem Theologiestudenten Wilhelm Gabriel Wegener schloss er im Februar 1788 einen „ewigen Freundschaftsbund“. Unter anderem deswegen und weil Humboldt bis zu seinem Lebensende Junggeselle blieb, wird in einem Teil der Forschungsliteratur die Ansicht vertreten, dass Alexander von Humboldt latent homosexuell gewesen sei. So sieht zum Beispiel Bernd-Ulrich Hergemöller Anhaltspunkte für homoerotische Beziehungen nicht nur mit Wegener, sondern auch mit Israel (Johannes) Stieglitz, Johann Carl Freiesleben, dem Offizier Reinhard von Haeften sowie in Paris mit dem Chemiker Joseph Louis Gay-Lussac, mit dem er vier Jahre in einer Wohnung lebte, und mit dem Maler Carl von Steuben.Bernd-Ulrich Hergemöller: Alexander von Humboldt in Mann für Mann. Ein Biographisches Lexikon, Frankfurt am Main 2001. Sowohl Alexander als auch sein Bruder Wilhelm waren in Frankfurt (Oder) offenbar akademisch unterfordert und verließen die Universität nach einem Semester wieder. Alexander ging anschließend zurück nach Berlin, wo er sich von Carl Ludwig Willdenow in der Botanik ausbilden ließ. Am 25. April 1789 immatrikulierte er sich, seinem Bruder folgend, an der Universität Göttingen, dem damaligen Zentrum aufklärerischer Wissenschaft in Deutschland, für Naturwissenschaften. Neben dem Physiker Georg Christoph Lichtenberg war hier für Alexander vor allem der Anatom und Zoologe Johann Friedrich Blumenbach wegweisend, der die Forschungsreise als bedeutende Erkenntnisquelle für Anthropologie und Biologie schätzte und einen interdisziplinären Kreis ambitionierter Nachwuchswissenschaftler um sich scharte. Im Februar 1790 schloss Humboldt das Manuskript seiner ersten größeren Publikation Mineralogische Beobachtungen über einige Basalte am Rhein ab. Darin entschied er sich im damaligen „Basaltstreit“ zwischen Neptunisten und Plutonisten, ob der Basalt ein ozeanisches oder ein vulkanisches Gestein sei, noch für die erste Möglichkeit, wechselte jedoch nach seinen späteren Beobachtungen an südamerikanischen Vulkanen die Seite. Humboldt drängte es nun, die Bekanntschaft von Georg Forster zu machen, der als Naturforscher mit Weltumsegelungserfahrung wohl den von ihm selbst angestrebten Typus verkörperte. Über geologische Forschungsfragen ergab sich ein Kontakt und von Ende März bis Juli 1790 unternahmen sie gemeinsam eine Forschungsreise von Mainz über den Niederrhein nach EnglandWährend des Aufenthalts in England traf Humboldt mit Sir Joseph Banks, President of the Royal Society, welcher mit Captain Cook reiste, zusammen. Banks präsentierte Humboldt seine umfangreiche Pflanzensammlung, mit vor allem Arten aus dem Südpazifik (M. Nicolson: Alexander von Humboldt and the Geography of Vegetation. In: A. Cunningham, N. Jardine (Hrsg.): Romanticism and the Sciences. Cambridge University Press, 1990, S. xvi) Diese wissenschaftlich-orientierte Freundschaft hielt bis zum Tode von Banks im Jahre 1820 an. Neben dem Austausch von gesammelten Pflanzenproben bestand ein umfangreicher Briefwechsel.In London traf er 1791 auch den aus Göttinger stammenden Arzt und Chemiker Christoph Girtanner. Girtanner machte Humboldt auf die dominierende Rolle der Naturwissenschaften in Frankreich aufmerksam, insbesondere auch auf Antoine Laurent de Lavoisiers antiphlogistische neue Chemie. und zurück über Paris, wo gerade die Französische Revolution stattfand. Auch Humboldt trat für die revolutionären Ideale und die allgemeinen Menschenrechte ein. Doch anders als Forster, der als glühender Anhänger der Revolution in Paris blieb, setzte Humboldt seine kameralistische Ausbildung in Handelswissenschaften sowie in Volks- und Weltwirtschaft an der Hamburger Büsch-Akademie fort. Dies bot ihm auch vielerlei Vertiefungsmöglichkeiten zu Geographie und Reiseberichten. Blitzkarriere im Staatsdienst (1791–1796) miniatur|Büste von Alexander von Humboldt im Kurpark [[Bad Steben]] Im Mai 1791 schlug Humboldt mit einem Anstellungsgesuch beim preußischen Oberberghauptmann von Heinitz den Weg in den Staatsdienst als Bergbeamter ein, dem aber noch ein Studium an der Bergakademie Freiberg vorangehen sollte. Seinem Betätigungsdrang entsprach der praktische Bergmannsdienst, zu dem er täglich um sechs Uhr mit den anderen Bergleuten in die Gruben einfuhr; nachmittags nahm er an bis zu sechs Studienkollegs (u. a. bei Abraham Gottlob Werner) teil. Nebenbei befasste er sich mit der Pflanzenwelt unter Tage (daraus entstand später seine viel beachtete Publikation Florae Fribergensis Specimen) sowie mit aktuellen chemischen Problemen der Verbrennung (Prinzip der Oxidation). Das normalerweise für drei Jahre gedachte Pensum absolvierte er in acht Monaten. Am 6. März 1792 erhielt er ein Patent als Bergassessor und wurde wenig später mit der Untersuchung des Lotharheiler Schiefers betraut, der im gerade zu Preußen gekommenen Fürstentum Bayreuth abgebaut wurde. Auf seinem Weg dorthin inspizierte er den Kamsdorf-Könitzer Bergbau und revolutionierte die Abbauverfahren von Alaunschiefergestein im Schmiedefelder „Vitriolwerk“ am Schwefelloch (das heutige Schaubergwerk Morassina). Aufgrund seines beispielhaft erhellenden Berichtes erfolgte bereits nach einem halben Dienstjahr die Beförderung zum Oberbergmeister mit dem Auftrag der Sanierung des Bergbaues im Fichtelgebirge und Frankenwald. Daran erinnert das Goldbergbaumuseum Goldkronach und die Naturparkinformationsstelle Kleiner Johannes in Arzberg. Konkretes Beispiel seiner Tätigkeit ist die Anlage des Friedrich-Wilhelm-Stollens. Dann führte ihn das Gelbkreidebergwerk bei der Saalequelle nach Zell im Fichtelgebirge, wo er mit dem Haidberg einen sogenannten Magnetberg entdeckte. Humboldt modernisierte die Abbauverfahren von Silber, Nickel, Zinn und Eisen sowie von Alaunschiefergestein in der Region Bayreuth, und machte sich auch um den Goldbergbau in Goldkronach verdient. Binnen kurzer Zeit gelang es ihm, die jährlichen Erträge um ein Vielfaches zu steigern. Verschiedene Modernisierungen der Arbeitsbedingungen und eine verbesserte soziale Absicherung der Arbeiter trugen zum nachhaltigen Erfolg bei. Auf der Basis seiner chemischen Analysen der Grubenwetter entwickelte er einen Vorläufer der Atemschutzmaske und eine verbesserte Grubenlampe für die Bergleute. Bei der Erprobung dieser Grubenlampe im Selbstversuch fiel er wegen giftiger Grubengase in Ohnmacht, die Lampe aber half ihn zu retten. Aus eigenen Mitteln gründete er ohne Rücksprache mit den vorgesetzten Behörden zuerst in Steben eine Bergschule, die erste Arbeiter-Berufsschule in Deutschland, offen für die Altersstufen von 12 bis 30 Jahren. Gelehrt wurden von Schichtende bis 23 Uhr unter anderem Mineralienkunde, bergmännisches Rechnen und Bergrecht, Maschinen- und Kompasskunde. Die Lehrbücher dafür schrieb Humboldt selbst. Seine Wohnorte waren 1792 bis 1795 Steben, Arzberg und Goldkronach.Über seine Zeit in Goldkronach äußerte sich Alexander von Humboldt in einem Brief an seinen Vertrauten Karl Freiesleben überschwänglich: „... mit dem Bergbau geht es überhaupt jetzt schnell hier vorwärts. In Goldkronach besonders bin ich glücklicher, als ich je wagen durfte zu glauben.“ ( ) Der im Jahr 2008 gegründete Verein „Alexander von Humboldt-Kulturforum Schloss Goldkronach e. V.“ hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, an Leben und Werk Alexander von Humboldts vornehmlich in Franken zu erinnern. In einer Ausstellung, die auch über die Internetseite humboldt-kulturforum.de abgerufen werden kann, werden ausführliche Informationen über das Universalgenie dargestellt. Sein Wissensdrang war ebenso universell wie unermüdlich; für Forschung, Aufzeichnungen und Korrespondenz machte er die Nacht zum Tage und schlief selten länger als vier Stunden. Während seiner Tätigkeit im Staatsdienst kam er in Kontakt mit anderen in der Bergverwaltung hochrangig beschäftigten Personen, die seine Fähigkeiten erkannten und sie für ihre Zwecke dienstbar zu machen suchten. Zum Teil waren sie später bei den preußischen Reformen führend, wie z. B. der Freiherr vom Stein und der Fürst von Hardenberg. Von seinem Ressortminister von Heinitz wurde Humboldt 1794 zum Bergrat und 1795 zum Oberbergrat (die höchstmögliche Position unterhalb des Ministeriums, (Bergakademie Berlin)) befördert. Doch weder dies noch ungewöhnliche Gehalts- und Freistellungsangebote vermochten Humboldt im Amt zu halten. Als Humboldt am 26. März 1795 den preußischen König um die Entlassung aus dem Dienst als Oberbergmeister bat, um seinen Jugendtraum von Forschungsreisen in die Welt zu verwirklichen, hatte er den Bergbau in der Region nahezu neu erfunden. Biologische Arbeiten miniatur|Schiller, Wilhelm und Alexander von Humboldt sowie Goethe in [[Jena]] In seiner Freiberger Zeit beschäftigte sich Humboldt auch mit der Mykologie. Die Flechten- und Pilzarten, die er in den Freiberger Bergwerken gefunden hatte, beschrieb er in der Publikation Floriae Fribergensis specimen, worin er auch einige Erstbeschreibungen von Arten der Gattungen Agaricus, Peziza und Boletus einsetzte.Humboldts offizielles botanisches Autorenkürzel lautet „Humb.“.Kurt-Reinhard Biermann: Alexander von Humboldt. 3. Auflage. Leipzig 1983, S. 23. Er beschrieb nicht nur die Morphologie der kryptogamen Pflanzen, sondern auch die Abhängigkeit von ihren Umweltbedingungen. Für die Flechten stellte er eine Verwandtschaftstafel („Tabula affinitatum“) auf, die aber noch nicht auf stammesgeschichtlicher Zugehörigkeit, sondern nur auf äußerer Ähnlichkeit beruhte. Schon in diesem Werk betonte er programmatisch, dass er die Pflanzengeographie als Teil einer umfassenden Erdkunde betrachtete im Unterschied zur herkömmlichen „Naturgeschichte“.Ilse Jahn: Dem Leben auf der Spur. Die biologischen Forschungen Alexander von Humboldts. Urania Verlag, Leipzig 1969, S. 22–23. Des Weiteren untersuchte er experimentell den Einfluss verschiedener Bestandteile der Luft auf das Pflanzenwachstum, wobei er den Aspekt der wirtschaftlichen Nutzung für die Pflanzenproduktion im Auge hatte. Zwar gelang es ihm nicht, die Rolle von Sauerstoff und Kohlenstoffdioxid im Stoffwechsel der Pflanzen richtig aufzuklären, er vertrat aber die Auffassung, dass der Kohlenstoff der Pflanzen aus der Luft und nicht aus der Erde stammt. Weiterhin erkannte er, dass die Spaltöffnungen auch für den Wasserhaushalt der Pflanzen von Bedeutung sind, konnte die genaue Funktion aber nicht klären.Jahn 1969, S. 29, 39 und 50. Danach wandte er sich dem seinerzeit aktuellen Forschungsgebiet der „tierischen Elektrizität“ zu in Fortführung der Versuche von Galvani und Volta.Jahn 1969, S. 51 f. Umfangreiche Studien mit Tausenden von TierexperimentenKurt-Reinhard Biermann: Alexander von Humboldt. 3. Auflage. Leipzig 1983, S. 29. zum Einfluss der Elektrizität, zum Teil mit seinem Bruder Wilhelm, teilweise auch als Selbstversuch am eigenen Körper durchgeführt, belegten unter anderem den Verbrauch von Sauerstoff bei der Muskelbewegung und die Wirkung der Feuchtigkeit auf die elektrische Leitfähigkeit.Jahn 1969, S. 65 f. Bei Selbstversuchen für seine Studie Versuche über die gereizte Muskel- und Nervenfaser brachte er künstlich erzeugte Wunden auf seinem Rücken mit galvanischen Zellen aus Metallen wie Zink und Silber in Berührung.In diesen Zusammenhang gehört auch seine philosophische Allegorie Die Lebenskraft, oder der rhodische Genius, 1795 für Friedrich Schillers Zeitschrift Die Horen verfasst. Im Gegensatz zu Volta blieb Humboldt überzeugt von dem Konzept einer eigenen „tierischen Elektrizität“; den Kontaktmetallen schrieb er nur eine sekundäre Rolle zu.Jahn 1969, S. 69 f. In der zeitgenössischen Fachliteratur wurden seine physiologischen Schriften oft zitiert.Jahn 1969, S. 71. Zu Beginn seiner experimentellen Studien teilte Humboldt die im seinerzeitigen wissenschaftlichen Mainstream liegende Überzeugung von einer, den Organismen innewohnenden „Lebenskraft“; allmählich gelangte er zu der Auffassung, dass alle Lebensäußerungen mit den bekannten Naturgesetzen zu erklären seien.Jahn 1969, S. 52. Dieser Wandel ist in Humboldts einzig literarischer Erzählung ("Die Lebenskraft oder der Rhodische Genius"), die er für die von Friedrich Schiller herausgegebene Zeitschrift Die Horen 1795 verfasste, festgehalten. Auf seiner Südamerika-Expedition setzte Humboldt seine galvanischen Versuche fort; bekannt wurde seine Untersuchung über den Zitteraal (Electrophorus electricus).Jahn 1969, S. 71–72. In seinen späteren Jahren unterstützte Humboldt die elektrophysiologischen Untersuchungen von Emil du Bois-Reymond. Deren Resultate, die die Muskelbewegung auslösende Nerventätigkeit messbar machen, fasste er als Weiterführung seiner Versuche auf.Jahn 1969, S. 117–119. Vorbereitung einer großen Expedition (1797–1798) „Jeder Mann hat die Pflicht, in seinem Leben den Platz zu suchen, von dem aus er seiner Generation am besten dienen kann“, heißt es in einem Schreiben Humboldts an den französischen Astronomen Delambre. Sobald Alexander von Humboldt im November 1796 durch den Tod der Mutter zum vermögenden Erben geworden war, schied er aus dem Staatsdienst aus, um sich als Naturforscher und Wissenschaftler unabhängig zu machen. Als Ziel schwebte ihm eine „physique du monde“ vor, eine Darstellung des gesamten physisch-geographischen Wissens der Zeit, zu dem er auf Forschungsreisen selbst entscheidend beitragen wollte. Bereits Ende 1796 entwickelte er brieflich seine trotz mancher Widrigkeiten, mehrfacher Anläufe und Umwege konsequent verfolgten Pläne: „Meine Reise ist unerschütterlich gewiß. Ich präpariere mich noch einige Jahre und sammle Instrumente, ein bis anderthalb Jahr bleibe ich in Italien, um mich mit Vulkanen genau bekannt zu machen, dann geht es über Paris nach England, wo ich leicht auch wieder ein Jahr bleiben könnte …, und dann mit englischen Schiffen nach Westindien“, das im damaligen Verständnis den ganzen Raum von Mexiko bis zum Amazonas umfasste. Schon durch Campe war Alexander die Faszination der Welt in Übersee vermittelt worden. Johann Gottfried von Herder hatte auf die kontrastierend miteinander verbundenen Naturräume der Anden und des Amazonasbeckens hingewiesen und zu deren Erforschung aufgerufen, indem unter anderem die Höhen der (damals als höchste der Welt geltenden) Berge ermittelt, die Bodenbeschaffenheit bestimmt sowie die örtlichen Abweichungen der Magnetnadel und die je lokalen Temperaturen gemessen werden sollten – alles Bestandteile des dann von Humboldt noch ausgeweiteten Forschungsprogramms. In den Jahren der Vorbereitung nutzte er jede Möglichkeit zur systematischen Vertiefung seiner Kenntnisse, nicht nur durch das Studium der einschlägigen Reiseberichte und neuesten Forschungsergebnisse, sondern auch durch seinen persönlichen Kontakt mit den führenden Zoologen, Botanikern und Astronomen der Zeit sowie durch die ständige praktische Erprobung von Messinstrumenten in den verschiedenen Landschaften und Naturräumen (z. B. in den Alpen). Zudem entwickelte er ein spezifisches Aufzeichnungsverfahren zur Erfassung seiner jeweiligen Forschungsergebnisse, die „Pasigraphie“, eine Schriftzeichensprache, die die geographischen Erscheinungen durch Buchstaben, Richtungspfeile, Symbole und Abkürzungen für Formationen und Gesteine festhielt. Im Mai 1798 begab sich Alexander von Humboldt in die seinerzeitige Weltwissenschaftsmetropole Paris, wo er in Vorträgen und Debatten sein bereits beachtliches Renommee als Wissenschaftler festigte und seine Ausstattung mit Messinstrumenten vervollständigte. Hier fand er in dem Botaniker Aimé Bonpland schließlich auch jenen fachkundigen Reisegefährten, dessen Mitarbeit ihm die Durchführung seiner komplexen Forschungsvorhaben erst ermöglichen sollte. Amerikanische Forschungsreise (1799–1804) Vorbereitung Mehrfach hatte Humboldt während der Vorbereitungszeit seine Pläne wegen politischer und kriegerischer Verwicklungen im Zeichen des aufstrebenden Generals Napoleon Bonaparte ändern und bereits begonnene Reiseaktivitäten abbrechen müssen, zuletzt (im Dezember 1798) auch den Versuch, von Südfrankreich aus auf ein Schiff zu gelangen, das Bonpland und ihm den Anschluss an die ägyptische Expedition Napoleons hätte ermöglichen sollen. Stattdessen machten sich nun beide mit sämtlichen für die Forschungsreise vorgesehenen Instrumenten auf den Weg nach Madrid – meist zu Fuß neben dem Wagen einhergehend –, um für das amerikanische Forschungsunternehmen womöglich die Unterstützung der spanischen Krone zu erlangen. Die Vielzahl der unterwegs erhobenen Messdaten brachte erstmals geographischen Aufschluss über die Gestalt der innerspanischen Hochebene. Sein Ruf als Wissenschaftler und Bergminenexperte (diese Privatexpedition konnte sich für Spanien unter Umständen lohnen; tatsächlich führten später seine Beschreibungen der mexikanischen Silberminen in dem „Versuch über den politischen Zustand des Königreichs Neu-Spanien“ zu massiven ausländischen Investitionen), sein diplomatisches Geschick und sein von der exzellenten Beherrschung des Spanischen unterstütztes Auftreten bei Hofe verschafften Humboldt schon bald Empfehlungen und einen so privilegierten Forscher-Reisepass, wie ihn nach seiner eigenen Einschätzung kein Ausländer je erhalten hatte. Er sicherte ihm volle Handlungsfreiheit und das Entgegenkommen aller Gouverneure und Beamten im gesamten spanischen Kolonialgebiet. Überfahrt miniatur|500px|Verlauf der Amerikareise Abreisedatum mit der spanischen Fregatte Pizarro von La Coruña war der 5. Juni 1799. Humboldt schreibt in einem Brief vom selben Tag: „Ich werde Pflanzen und Fossilien sammeln, mit vortrefflichen Instrumenten astronomische Beobachtungen machen können … Das alles ist aber nicht Hauptzweck meiner Reise. Und auf das Zusammenwirken der Kräfte, den Einfluß der unbelebten Schöpfung auf die belebte Tier- und Pflanzenwelt, auf diese Harmonie sollen stets meine Augen gerichtet sein!“ Die Überquerung des Atlantiks verlief insgesamt problemlos. Mit an Bord nahm Humboldt rund 50 der modernsten Instrumente, darunter Sextanten, Quadranten, Teleskope, diverse Fernrohre, eine Längenuhr, ein Inklinatorium, ein Deklinatorium, ein Cyanometer, Eudiometer, Aräometer, ein Hyetometer, Elektrometer, Hygrometer, Barometer und Thermometer. Bereits den einwöchigen Zwischenaufenthalt auf der Kanareninsel Teneriffa im Juni 1799 nutzten Humboldt und Bonpland zu Aktivitäten, die sie dann in der Neuen Welt vielfach wiederholten: Sie bestiegen den Pico del Teide, registrierten die Vegetationszonen, übernachteten in einer Höhle unterhalb des Gipfels und untersuchten tags darauf den Krater des Vulkans. Nach der anschließenden 22-tägigen Überfahrt landeten sie am 16. Juli 1799 in Cumaná (Venezuela). Dort beobachtete Humboldt in der Nacht vom 11. auf den 12. November 1799 einen Meteorschauer der Leoniden – seine Beschreibung legte später den Grundstein für die Erkenntnis, dass solche Himmelsereignisse periodisch auftreten. Ein nachhaltiger Eindruck ganz anderer Art war der Sklavenmarkt von Cumaná. Die grausame Behandlung der Sklaven entsetzte ihn so sehr, dass er zu einem entschiedenen Fürsprecher des Abolitionismus wurde.Wulf 2016, S. 79. Von Cumaná aus reisten Humboldt und Bonpland nach gründlicher Erforschung der Umgebung und einer Reihe von Exkursionen weiter nach Caracas. Humboldts amerikanische Forschungsreise lässt sich in drei Phasen dynamisch vorwärts gerichteter Geländeexploration unterteilen, die jeweils in stationäre Phasen der Materialsichtung, -auswertung und -sicherung eingebettet waren. Erste Expedition: Zwischen Orinoco und Rio Negro miniatur|Alexander von Humboldt und Aimé Bonpland am Orinoco, Gemälde von [[Eduard Ender, 1856Naturforschung – mit Muße oder Mühe? von Maria-Theresia Leuker, 2016. ]] miniatur|Alexander von Humboldt, Gemälde von [[Friedrich Georg Weitsch, 1806]] miniatur|Das Einzugsgebiet des Amazonas (gelb); sein Quellfluss [[Marañón ist lila markiert.]] Die erste große Expedition führte im Februar 1800 von Caracas zum Fluss Apure und auf diesem in das Strombett des Orinoco, das stromaufwärts so weit wie möglich in südlicher Richtung befahren, dann aber verlassen wurde, um über den Rio Atabapo weiter südlich zum Rio Negro, dem Amazonaszufluss, vorzustoßen. Man befuhr die Flüsse auf einer Piroge, einem mit Axt und Feuer ausgehöhlten Baumstamm von etwa 13 Metern Länge und knapp einem Meter Breite. Sie wurde von einem Steuermann und vier indianischen Ruderern betrieben. Im Bereich des Hecks war ein niedriges Blätterdach installiert, an dessen tragfähigen Teilen Käfige mit eingefangenen Vögeln und Affen hingen. Die mitgeführten größeren Messinstrumente schränkten die Bewegungsfreiheit zusätzlich ein. Auf dem Rio Negro konnte dann die Einmündung des nordöstlich vom Orinoco direkt zufließenden Rio Casiquiare erreicht und mit dessen Befahrung in ganzer Länge flussaufwärts der Nachweis geführt werden, dass entgegen der verbreiteten Lehrmeinung, wonach zwischen den großen Stromgebieten der Erde nirgendwo natürliche Verbindungen existierten, eine solche zwischen Orinoco und Amazonas eben doch vorhanden ist. Am 20. Mai 1800 erreichte die Piroge wie erwartet die Stelle, an der sich der Orinoco in zwei Arme gabelt. Durch diese Bestätigung der Gabelteilung des Orinoco war das wichtigste Forschungsziel dieser Expedition erreicht und die Reisenden konnten sich für den Rückweg nun flussabwärts auf dem Orinoco fortbewegen. Sie folgten seinem Lauf bis Angostura (Ciudad Bolívar) und schlugen sich dann in der quälenden Hitze der Llanos nordwärts zur Küstenstadt Nueva Barcelona durch, die sie am 23. Juli 1800 erreichten. Dass sie dieses 2775 Kilometer lange Unternehmen heil überstanden (Bonpland war allerdings noch zuletzt in Angostura dem Fiebertod nahegekommen), war erstaunlich genug. Dazu trugen außer der glücklichen Wendung mancher Gefahrensituation ihre Entschlossenheit und strapazierfähige Physis bei. Der in jungen Jahren oft kränkelnde Alexander meldete nach Hause: „Die Tropenwelt ist mein Element, und ich bin nie so ununterbrochen gesund gewesen als in den letzten zwei Jahren. … Am Atabapo, wo die Wilden stets am Faulfieber leiden, widerstand meine Gesundheit unbegreiflich gut.“ Den Gesamterfolg der amerikanischen Reise ermöglichte zudem ein unerschütterliches Durchhaltevermögen – ständig war Humboldt mit Ortsbestimmungen und Messungen aller Art beschäftigt, Bonpland mit dem Botanisieren, beide zusammen mit Skizzen und Aufzeichnungen – auch unter widrigsten Bedingungen: „Vier Monate hindurch schliefen wir in Wäldern, umgeben von Krokodilen, Boas und Jaguaren …, nichts genießend als Reis, Ameisen, Manioc, Pisang, Orenocowasser und bisweilen Affen. … In Guayana, wo man wegen der Mosquiten, die die Luft verfinstern, Kopf und Hände stets verdeckt haben muß, ist es fast unmöglich am Tageslicht zu schreiben; man kann die Feder nicht ruhig halten, so wütend schmerzt das Gift der Insekten. Alle unsere Arbeit mußte daher beim Feuer, in einer indianischen Hütte, vorgenommen werden, wo kein Sonnenstrahl eindringt, und in welcher man auf dem Bauche kriechen muß. Hier aber erstickt man wieder von Rauch, wenn man auch weniger von den Mosquiten leidet.“ Zweite Expedition: Von Cartagena nach Lima Die zweite große Südamerika-Expedition begann nach einem Zwischenaufenthalt in Havanna, wo Humboldt das Material für seinen geographischen Essai politique sur l′île de Cuba erarbeitet hatte, am 30. März 1801 in Cartagena an der kolumbianischen Karibik-Küste. Humboldt hatte erfahren, dass er sich der französischen Weltumsegelungsexpedition unter Kapitän Nicolas Baudin an der peruanischen Küste würde anschließen können. Auf dem Wege dahin drängte sich die Umsetzung des lang erwogenen Anden-Forschungsprojekts auf. Von Barancas Nuevas befuhren Humboldt und Bonpland den Río Magdalena flussaufwärts: „Unsere Magdalena-Reise bildete eine schreckliche Tragödie; von den zwanzig dunklen Ruderknechten ließen wir acht auf dem Wege zurück, ebensoviel langten gleich und mit stinkenden Geschwüren in Honda an.“ Nach viertägigem steilen Aufstieg erreichten sie die Anden-Hochebene und konnten in Bogotá in regen wissenschaftlichen Austausch mit dem sie aufwendig empfangenden Botaniker José Mutis treten.Humboldt besuchte Mutis im Juli des Jahres 1801 in Santa Fe de Bogotá während seiner Amerikaexpedition. Bartolomé Ribas Ozonas: José Celestino Mutis, amistad y colaboración con A. v. Humboldt. S. 151–172, online in analesranf.com. Für den spanischen Vizekönig erstellte Humboldt unter anderem ein Gutachten über die Silbergruben und die Goldproduktion Kolumbiens. Die Fortsetzung des Weges über die Anden gestaltete sich äußerst beschwerlich: „Dicke Wälder liegen zwischen Morästen; die Maultiere sinken bis auf den halben Leib ein; und man muß durch so tiefe und enge Schlüchte, daß man in Stollen eines Bergwerks zu kommen glaubt. Auch sind die Wege mit den Knochen der Maultiere bepflastert, die hier vor Kälte oder Mattigkeit umfielen.“ Um von Bogotá nach Quito zu gelangen, benötigten die Reisenden vom 19. September 1801 – mit einem Zwischenaufenthalt in Popayán – bis zum 6. Januar 1802. In Quito kamen sie im Hause des Herzogs Juan Pío Montúfar y Larrea unter; dessen Sohn Carlos de Montúfar (1780–1816)s. a. Daniel Kehlmann: Wo ist Carlos Montúfar? sollte fortan an der amerikanischen Expedition Humboldts teilnehmen, um danach in Spanien die Offiziersausbildung zu vollenden. miniatur|Humboldt und Bonpland am Fuß des Vulkans [[Chimborazo, Gemälde von Friedrich Georg Weitsch (1810)]] miniatur|Der Chimborazo in [[Ecuador]] Zum Forschungsschwerpunkt wurden nun neuerlich Vulkane in einem Gebiet Ecuadors, das Humboldt wegen deren Vielzahl als „Allee der Vulkane“ bezeichnete. Der Nachweis der vulkanischen Herkunft von Gestein (Plutonismus), das bislang für eine Unterwasserablagerung gehalten worden war, widerlegte die Hypothese des sogenannten Neptunismus. Den Pichincha bestieg Humboldt nach einem ersten abgebrochenen Versuch gleich zweimal, zuletzt begleitet von einem heftigen Erdbeben, dessen Stöße er sorgfältig protokollierte. Trotz der Unzulänglichkeiten von Schuhwerk, Bekleidung und Ausrüstung gelangten Humboldt, Bonpland und Montúfar am 23. Juni 1802 bei der Besteigung des Chimborazo (6.310 Meter) fast bis zum Gipfel, mussten aber wegen einer unpassierbaren Felsspalte 400 bis 800 Meter unterhalb des Kraters umkehren. Gleichwohl blieb dies auf 30 Jahre ein Höhenweltrekord für Bergsteiger. Dabei litten sie unter den Symptomen der Höhenkrankheit: Schwindel und Brechreiz, Blutungen aus Lippen und Zahnfleisch. Bald darauf erforschte die Expedition nach rasantem Abstieg den Oberlauf des Marañón im Quellgebiet des Amazonas und nach neuerlichem Aufstieg in die Anden die Überreste der Inkastätten in der Umgebung von Cajamarca. Wie die Messungen ergaben, entdeckten und überquerten sie dabei den magnetischen Äquator. Als sie nach ihrer vierten Andenüberquerung am 23. Oktober 1802 in Lima ankamen, war auch dieses zweite große Forschungsunternehmen erfolgreich beendet. Zwischen zehn Grad nördlicher und zehn Grad südlicher Breite waren die Klima- und Vegetationsstufen des tropischen Hochgebirges in mannigfaltiger Weise durchmessen und erfasst worden. Indem Humboldt in Limas Hafen Callao am 9. November 1802 den Durchgang des Merkur observierte, gelang es ihm, den Längengrad, auf dem Lima sich befindet, genauer als bis dahin zu bestimmen, in der Folge ein Richtwert für den ganzen südwestlichen Teil des neuen Kontinents. Auch studierte er die Düngeeigenschaften von Guano und leitete auf diese Weise die Einfuhr von Guano nach Europa ein. Dritte Expedition: Mexiko Bereits vor dem Aufbruch von Quito war die Information eingetroffen, dass der geplante Anschluss an die französische Weltumsegelungsexpedition von Kapitän Baudin wegen dessen Routenänderung nicht mehr möglich sei. Erneut musste also umdisponiert werden. Nach einem Zwischenaufenthalt in Guayaquil, bei dem Humboldt durch Temperaturmessungen die nach ihm benannte Meeresströmung nachwies, begann am 23. März 1803 in Acapulco der letzte große Abschnitt von Humboldts amerikanischer Forschungsreise, während deren er mit Bonpland und Montúfar ein Jahr in Mexiko verbrachte. Dabei wurde der Reiseweg von Acapulco über Mexiko-Stadt (mit gut neunmonatigem Erkundungsaufenthalt) bis Veracruz an der Atlantikküste barometrisch vermessen und so ein Höhenquerschnittsprofil Mexikos für diesen wichtigen Bereich angelegt. In Mexiko-Stadt sammelte Humboldt Material für sein landeskundliches Werk über das Königreich Neu-Spanien (mit Beschreibungen der politischen, sozialen und ökonomischen Bedingungen sowie weitreichenden Bevölkerungsstatistiken), das dann ebenso zu einem Grundstein der modernen wissenschaftlichen Geographie werden sollte wie das über Kuba, für das die Vorstudien im März/April 1804 in Havanna zu Ende geführt wurden.Franz Tichy: Die Mexiko-Reise Alexander von Humboldts 1803–1804. In: José Manuel López de Abiada, Titus Heydenreich (Hrsg.): Iberoamérica – Homenaje a Gustav Siebenmann. Wilhelm Fink, München 1983, ISBN 3-7705-2154-4, Band 2, S. 963–988. Abgeschlossen wurde die große Amerika-Expedition mit einem Besuch in den USA, wo Humboldt, auch aufgrund seiner intensiven Reisekorrespondenz, bereits höchste Anerkennung als Forscher und Wissenschaftler genoss und unter anderem drei Wochen als Gast des Präsidenten Thomas Jefferson in Washington, D.C. und Philadelphia verbrachte. Am 3. August 1804 betraten Humboldt und Bonpland in Bordeaux wieder europäischen Boden. Dass ein Privatmann eine solche Forschungsreise gänzlich aus eigenen Mitteln bestritten hatte, war beispiellos. Humboldts Vermögen war um ein Drittel vermindert, und es sollte in den drei folgenden Jahrzehnten, in denen er sein Reisewerk in 30 Bänden verfasste und in Druck gab – das größte je erschienene private Reisewerk überhaupt – gänzlich aufgebraucht werden. Als Naturforscher in Paris und Berlin (1805–1828) [[Datei:Zentralbibliothek Zürich - Ideen zu einer Geographie der Pflanzen nebst einem Naturgemälde der Tropenländer - 000012142.jpg|miniatur|400px|Abbildung aus Ideen zu einer Geographie der Pflanzen nebst einem Naturgemälde der Tropenländer, Paris 1805]] Empfang in Paris In Paris, wo er den Anschluss an die wissenschaftliche Entwicklung der vergangenen fünf Jahre suchte und fand, wurde ihm von seinen Forscherkollegen ein grandioser Empfang bereitet. Sie sagten ihm jede Unterstützung bei der Klärung fachwissenschaftlicher Probleme zu. Dieses Wissensnetzwerk war nötig für den Bericht über seine Expedition; denn er hatte mehr vor als nur die Schilderung eigener Erlebnisse, Eindrücke und Messergebnisse. Wo er zum Beispiel auf Getreideanbau, Kakao- und Kaffeeernte im Orinoco-Gebiet einging, war dies meist verbunden mit einer Einordnung in die geographischen und wirtschaftlichen Verhältnisse der ganzen bekannten Welt, in Kenntniszusammenhänge also, die er überhaupt nur mit Hilfe anderer herstellen konnte. Dafür und auch für die bestmögliche verlegerische Qualität des Reisewerks war Paris der geeignetste Ort (und deshalb wohl ist es auch nur in französischer Sprache vollständig erschienen). Aufenthalt in Berlin miniatur|Humboldt 1807 in Berlin Obwohl Humboldt also im Grunde wenig Neigung verspürte, „die Türme Berlins wiederzusehen“, folgte er letztlich doch den Mahnungen des Bruders, den er im Sommer 1805 in Rom besuchte, und dem werbenden Druck des preußischen Königshauses: Bereits während seiner Amerika-Reise war er zum außerordentlichen Mitglied der Akademie der Wissenschaften ernannt worden, unmittelbar nach seiner Rückkehr mit einer Pension von 2500 Talern bedacht und bald darauf zum königlichen Kammerherrn ernannt worden, beides ohne konkrete Verpflichtungen. Von November 1805 an setzte er seine wissenschaftliche Arbeit in Berlin fort.In diese Zeit fällt auch der erste briefliche Kontakt Humboldts zu Friedrich Wilhelm Joseph Schelling. Beider Korrespondenz kann zwischen 1805 und 1854 belegt werden. Der von seiner Amerika-Reise zurückgekehrte Humboldt war von Schellings Versuch angezogen, eine Naturphilosophie zu schaffen. Nach dem militärischen Zusammenbruch Preußens bei Jena und Auerstedt 1806 erlebte er die Besetzung Berlins durch die Franzosen und die Plünderung von Schloss Tegel, das im Zuge der Erbteilung dem Bruder Wilhelm zugefallen war. Alexanders Berliner Wohnung befand sich zu dieser Zeit in der Friedrichstraße 189. Gute Kontakte zur französischen Seite nutzte Alexander sowohl zur Schadensbegrenzung für eigene familiäre Besitzungen als auch zur Abmilderung mancher Härten der Besatzungspolitik im öffentlichen Raum. Wechsel nach Paris Als die französischen Forderungen nach Kriegsentschädigung Preußen in den Ruin zu treiben drohten, veranlasste der als Reformer an die Regierungsspitze berufene Freiherr vom Stein im November 1807 eine diplomatische Gesandtschaft nach Paris unter Führung des Prinzen Wilhelm, Bruder Friedrich Wilhelms III. Zum Berater des Prinzen bei dieser Mission wurde Alexander von Humboldt berufen, der so Gelegenheit erhielt, die Arbeit an seinem Reisewerk am bestgeeigneten Ort wieder aufzunehmen. Und er erhielt für ebendiesen Zweck nach dem endgültigen Scheitern der diplomatischen Bemühungen des Prinzen sogar die Erlaubnis, in Paris zu bleiben, die er mit Konsequenz und Geschick über fast 20 Jahre verteidigte. So schlug er zum Beispiel eine durch Hardenberg veranlasste Berufung zum preußischen Kultusminister 1809 aus, erhielt sich aber die Gunst des Königs, indem er diesem als glänzender Gesellschafter und kundiger Führer bei Auslandsaufenthalten gelegentlich zu dienen wusste, so 1814 im Zuge eines Paris-Besuchs des Monarchen nach dem Sieg der Koalition über Napoleon I. oder 1822 anlässlich eines Kongresses in Verona, verbunden mit Besichtigungen Venedigs und Roms. An der Pariser Wissenschaftsszene nahm Humboldt mitgestaltend Anteil. So wurde er bereits 1807 unter den Gründungsmitgliedern der Société d’Arcueil aufgeführt. Dieser Forschungsgemeinschaft schloss sich neben anderen 1809 auch der katalanische Physiker François Arago an, mit dem Humboldt fortan in enger freundschaftlicher Verbindung stand. Mit Simón Bolívar, den Humboldt hier ebenfalls traf, entwickelte sich eine briefliche Korrespondenz.Karl Heinrich Panhorst: Simón Bolívar und Alexander von Humboldt. Ibero-amerikanisches Archiv Vol. 4, No. 1 (1930), S. 35–47.Charles Minguet: Las relaciones entre Alexander von Humboldt y Simón de Bolívar. In: Alberto Filippi (Hrsg.): Bolívar y Europa en las crónicas, el pensamiento político y la historiografía. Ediciones de la Presidencia de la República, Caracas 1986, Band 1, S. 743–754. Neue Reisepläne Beständig äußerte Humboldt seine Absichten, seine naturkundlichen Forschungen auch auf die östliche Hemisphäre auszudehnen, um dann im Vergleichen und Differenzieren ein ganzheitliches Bild aus der Vielgestaltigkeit der Erde und ihrer Bewohner zu gewinnen. Hauptsächlich interessierten ihn Indien, der Himalaya und Tibet. Als er 1811 bereits das zweite Angebot zur Beteiligung an einer russischen Expedition bekam, antwortete er: „Es kostet mir viel, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, die Ufer des Ganges mit ihren Bananenbäumen und Palmen zu sehen; ich bin jetzt 42 Jahre alt und wünsche eine Expedition zu unternehmen, welche 7–8 Jahre dauert; aber um die Aequinoctialgegenden Asiens zu opfern, ist es nötig, daß der Plan, den man mir vorzeichnen wird, ausgedehnt und breit sei. Der Kaukasus zieht mich weniger an, als der Baikalsee und die Vulkane der Halbinsel Kamtschatka. Kann man nach Kabul, Samarkand und Kaschmir eindringen?“ Napoleons Russland-Feldzug 1812 machte solche Pläne hinfällig. Eine neue vielversprechende Möglichkeit auf der Linie von Alexanders Primärinteressen eröffnete sich 1817/18, als sein Bruder Wilhelm preußischer Gesandter in London war. Bei mehreren England-Aufenthalten erreichte Alexander die Unterstützung des Prinzregenten (des späteren Georg IV.) und von George Canning für seine Pläne, dazu eine Finanzierungszusage Friedrich Wilhelms III. in gewünschter Größenordnung. Mehr als zweijährige intensive Vorbereitungen schlossen sich an diese Zusagen an, ehe auch dieses Projekt scheiterte, vermutlich an Widerständen innerhalb der Britischen Ostindien-Kompanie, in der Humboldts kritischer Blick auf koloniale Verhältnisse gefürchtet sein mochte.Wulf 2016, S. 211 f., 216, 221 f. und 227. Aufarbeitung der Amerikareise Bereits während der amerikanischen Forschungsreise hatte Humboldt durch briefliche Korrespondenz und Versendung von Proben der mit Bonpland angelegten Pflanzensammlungen dafür gesorgt, dass diese Expedition in Wissenschaftskreisen daheim anhaltende Beachtung fand. In Berlin empfing der Direktor des Botanischen Gartens Carl Ludwig Willdenow, der Humboldts botanische Interessen früh gefördert hatte, die Sendungen und begann diesbezüglich zu publizieren.„Seine erste Arbeit bezieht sich auf ein von Humboldt und Bonpland im Gebiet des heutigen Venezuela gesammeltes Herbarexemplar, trägt den Titel »Von der Angostura-Rinde« und wurde schon am 18. Oktober 1802 … vor der königlichen Akademie der Wissenschaften in Berlin vorgetragen.“ (Lack, 2. Auflage 2018, S. 37 f.) Andere große Teile der Sammlung wurden dem Muséum national d’histoire naturelle in Paris übergeben, einer aufgrund der französischen Besitzungen in Übersee und der von Frankreich ausgehenden Forschungsexpeditionen seinerzeit einzigartigen, von Anbeginn global ausgerichteten Einrichtung für das Anlegen, Bewahren, Erschließen und Erforschen von naturkundlichen Sammlungen.Lack, 2. Auflage 2018, S. 51. Erst ab 1813 jedoch, als Karl Sigismund Kunth sich in Paris der systematischen Erschließung und Publikation des Herbarmaterials annahm, konnte die umfassende Dokumentation der botanischen Forschungserträge von Bonpland und Humboldt Gestalt annehmen.Lack, 2. Auflage 2018, S. 65. Bis in die Gegenwart kann es bei der Beschäftigung mit der Expeditionsausbeute noch zu Überraschungen kommen: „Spektakulär war etwa die Erkenntnis, dass ein im Jahre 2007 aus dem Gebiet des heutigen Staates Kolumbien neu für die Wissenschaft entdeckter, bis zehn Meter hoher Baum aus der Familie der Nachtschattengewächse bereits 206 Jahre davor von Humboldt und Bonpland gefunden worden war. Ein von ihnen gesammelter Beleg lag mindestens eineinhalb Jahrhunderte lang unbestimmt und unerkannt im Muséum in Paris“. (Ebenda, S. 99) Unterdessen war das amerikanische Reisewerk weit über die ursprüngliche Konzeption hinaus angewachsen. Nach einem Prospekt vom Juni 1817Sammlung W. D. Grün waren ursprünglich 8 Bände in Folio- und 11 Bände in Quartformat geplant; tatsächlich erschienen zwischen 1805 und 1834 10 Bände in Folio und 20 Bände in Quart, trotzdem blieb das Werk unvollendet. Gegliedert werden sollte das Werk folgendermaßen: * Erster Teil: : Erste Abteilung: Relation historique du Voyage aux régions équinoctiales du Nouveau Continent ... Paris 1814, 1819 und 1825: 4 Textbände in Quart (erschienen sind schließlich 3, die aber nur etwa ein Drittel der Reiseroute behandeln!) und 3 Atlasbände in Folio : Zweite Abteilung: Vue des Cordillères oder Atlas pittoresque, 2 Bände in Folio * Zweiter Teil: Zoologie et Anatomie comparée. 2 Bände in Quart * Dritter Teil: Essai politique de la Nouvelle-Espagne. 2 Bände in Quart und 1 Atlasband in Folio * Vierter Teil: Astronomie, ou Recueil d’Observations astronomiques, d’Opérations trigonométriques et de Mesures barométriques faites pendant le cours du voyage. 2 Bände in Quart * Fünfter Teil: Physique générale. enthaltend Traité sur les climats, la Géographie des Plantes et les Observations magnétiques, 1 Band in Quart * Sechster Teil (Botanique): : Erste Abteilung: Plantes équinoxiales. 2 Bände in Folio. : Zweite Abteilung: 1. Les Melastomes, 1 Band in Folio. 2. Les Rexia, 1 Band in Folio. Neben einer bedeutenden Anzahl Gelehrter der verschiedenen Wissenschaftsdisziplinen, die Humboldt inhaltlich zuarbeiteten, waren an die 50 Spezialisten mit bildlichen Darstellungen (davon allein 1452 Kupferstiche) beschäftigt, darunter Maler, Zeichner, Kartographen und Schriftkünstler. Was seinen Qualitätsansprüchen nicht genügte, ließ Humboldt auf eigene Kosten neu fertigen, darunter bereits vollendete Kupferplatten, fertige Textdrucke bis hin zu einem ganzen Band. Rückkehr nach Berlin miniatur|Gedenktafel im Haus Unter den Linden 6 in [[Berlin-Mitte zu Humboldts Vorlesungen 1827/28]] 1827 schließlich, da sich die Vorarbeiten für die Gesamtpublikation dem Ende neigten, entfiel aus Berliner Sicht der Grund für den Daueraufenthalt Humboldts in Paris: Der König beorderte seinen Kammerherrn nach Berlin zurück. 1829 ernannte er ihn zum Wirklichen Geheimen Rat mit dem Prädikat Exzellenz.Biermann, Jahn, Lange 1983, S. 49. Humboldt aber hatte es mit seiner Rückkehr alles andere als eilig und reiste zunächst nach London, um wichtige Leute zu treffen und das Gesellschaftsleben zu genießen. Doch gab er auch da im Alter von 57 Jahren – anlässlich des ersten Tunnelbaus unter der Themse – noch eine Probe seines kein Risiko scheuenden Forscherdrangs. In einer an einem Schiffskran hängenden, zwei Tonnen schweren Taucherglocke mit zwei dicken Glasscheiben, die die Sicht auf das schlammige Flusswasser ermöglichten,Andrea Wulf: Alexander von Humboldt und die Erfindung der Natur. München 2016, S. 236. ließ er sich gemeinsam mit deren Konstrukteur und dem noch betagteren Philosophen Jeremy Bentham auf 11 Meter Wassertiefe absenken, über einen Lederschlauch von oben mit Atemluft versorgt.Für Rüdiger Schaper ein geradezu typisches Unternehmen: „Wo Humboldt ist, da ist die wissenschaftlich-intellektuelle Avantgarde, er setzt seinen Körper als Versuchsobjekt ein.“ (Schaper 2018, S. 12) Wenige Tage später stürzte die Baustelle ein. Daheim wurde er sogleich zum Motor und Kristallisationskern einer aufstrebenden Wissenschaftsszene. Seine an der Universität begonnenen Vorlesungen im Rahmen eines sehr weit gefassten geographischen Horizonts waren so stark besucht und nachgefragt, dass er sie alsbald in dem tausend Zuhörer fassenden Haus der Sing-Akademie (heute Maxim-Gorki-Theater) als komprimierte und öffentlich zugängliche Vortragsreihe zusammenfasste, später als Kosmos-Vorlesungen bezeichnet. Unter seinen Hörern war hier vom König bis zum Handwerker ein breites gesellschaftliches Spektrum vertreten, Damenbeteiligung inklusive. „Der Vortragszyklus“, so Rüdiger Schaper, „schafft eine neue Form von Öffentlichkeit. … Humboldt ist Stadtgespräch.“Schaper 2018, S. 17. Wie in seinen 20 Jahre zuvor erschienenen Ansichten der Natur gelang es ihm, sein deutsches Publikum in allgemeinverständlicher, bildreicher Sprache zu faszinieren und das Interesse für erdkundliche und naturwissenschaftliche Fragen anzufachen. Ähnliche Ausstrahlung auf anderer Ebene entwickelte Humboldt als Organisator und Präsident des hochkarätig zusammengesetzten Naturforscherkongresses 1828 in Berlin, der unter anderem mit seinem Tagungsmodus in Fachabteilungen für künftige derartige Veranstaltungen Maßstäbe setzte. Russlandexpedition (1829) Nicht lange nach seiner Rückkehr aus Paris, für das er auch künftig pro Jahr einen viermonatigen Aufenthalt bewilligt bekam, und zur Zeit seiner glänzenden Erfolge als Kommunikator der Naturforschung in Berlin ergriff Humboldt die Chance, doch noch zu seiner östlichen Forschungsreise zu kommen. Ausgangspunkt war eine Bitte des russischen Finanzministers Georg Cancrin, Humboldt möge zur geplanten Einführung einer Platin-Währung in Russland Stellung nehmen, die dann trotz Humboldts Warnung verwirklicht wurde, aber tatsächlich 1845 scheiterte. Cancrin war aber auch an dem Geognosten (= Geologen) und Bergbauexperten Humboldt interessiert und stellte ihm eine Forschungsreise zum Ural und darüber hinaus in Aussicht, um Aufschluss über ausbeutbare Minenvorkommen zu erhalten. Obwohl er hier Interessen der russischen Regierung zu berücksichtigen haben würde und sich der Charakter dieser Expedition schon dadurch wesentlich von der amerikanischen unterscheiden musste, bei der Humboldt gänzlich frei hatte disponieren können, zögerte er nicht lange. Die Beziehungen zwischen den gekrönten Häuptern Preußens und Russlands waren gerade besser denn je, und seine eigenen Mittel hätten für eine solche Unternehmung nicht mehr ausgereicht. In diese Expedition sollte sein 60. Geburtstag fallen; er war also etwa doppelt so alt wie zu Beginn der Amerika-Reise. Zu Begleitern, die für ihre Fachdisziplin auch jeweils die wissenschaftliche Auswertung der Expedition vornehmen sollten, wählte er den Mediziner, Zoologen und Botaniker Christian Gottfried Ehrenberg und den Chemiker und Mineralogen Gustav Rose. Humboldt widmete sich vorwiegend geomagnetischen und astronomischen Beobachtungen und konnte die physische Geographie im Überblick studieren. Am Anfang der Forschungsreise stand ein dreiwöchiger Aufenthalt bei Hofe in St. Petersburg, wo Humboldt die Zarin unter anderem mit Vorhersagen über zu erwartende – und noch während der Reise tatsächlich eingetretene – Diamantfunde im Ural fesselte. Die Fortbewegung im Gelände vom 20. Mai 1829 an fand in drei gefederten Wagen statt, die von 16 Pferden gezogen wurden. Mit von der Partie waren hier – in deutlichem Kontrast zu den drei amerikanischen Erkundungsreisen – ein Koch und Humboldts Diener Seifert. Die abgesprochene Expeditionsroute sollte über Moskau, Kasan und Perm zunächst Jekaterinburg am Ural erreichen; auf einer nördlichen Schleife sollten hier nähere Untersuchungen stattfinden, die zu einer reichhaltigen geologischen Materialsammlung führten. Tobolsk an der Einmündung des Tobol in den Irtysch hätte nach den Vorfestlegungen der östliche Umkehrpunkt der Expedition werden sollen. Humboldt wollte aber weiter zum Altai-Gebirge und zur chinesischen Grenze. Er ließ Cancrin wissen, dass die Expedition der Zeitplanung weit voraus sei, und stellte ihn mit einer beträchtlichen Ausweitung der Reiseroute hier – und dann später noch einmal beim Vorstoß die Wolga entlang zum Kaspischen Meer – vor vollendete Tatsachen. Humboldts inoffizieller Kommentar zu der lästigen Überwachungspraxis lautete: „Kein Schritt, ohne dass man ganz wie ein Kranker unter der Achsel geführt wird“. Seine Eigenmächtigkeit wurde gleichwohl vom zaristischen Regime hingenommen. Tatsächlicher Umkehrpunkt der Reise wurde daher nach Inspektion der Silbergruben im Altai und Kontaktaufnahme mit chinesischen Grenzposten der Ort Baty. Der Rückweg führte von Semipalatinsk über Omsk und Miask nach Orenburg am südlichen Ausgang des Ural-Gebirges und – nach dem zweiten programmwidrigen Abstecher – von Astrachan über Woronesch und Moskau zurück nach St. Petersburg, das am 13. November 1829 erreicht wurde. Während eines knappen halben Jahres hatten die Forschungsreisenden mehr als 15.000 Kilometer zurückgelegt, gezogen von über 12.000 Pferden. Zar Nikolaus I. und sein Finanzminister hatten Humboldt in diskreter Kenntnis seiner unterdessen prekären Finanzsituation für die Expedition mit 20.000 Rubeln großzügig ausgestattet, ohne dass er darüber hätte Rechenschaft ablegen sollen. Gleichwohl hat Humboldt das gute Drittel dieser Mittel, das nicht verbraucht worden war, zurückgegeben. Seine Anregung, das Geld für weitere Forschungsunternehmen zu verwenden, wurde dann auch befolgt. In die gleiche Richtung zielte der die Expeditionserfahrungen zusammenfassende Vortrag Humboldts am 28. November 1829 vor der russischen Wirtschaftselite in Gegenwart des Königs und anderer Honoratioren, in dem er unter anderem appellierte: „Ein Land, das sich über mehr als 135 Längengrade erstreckt, von der fruchtbaren Zone der Olivenbäume bis zu den Landstrichen, wo der Boden nur noch mit flechtenartigen Pflanzen bedeckt ist, kann mehr als jedes andere das Studium der Atmosphäre, die Erkenntnisse über die durchschnittliche Jahrestemperatur und, was noch wichtiger für den Zyklus der Vegetation ist, das Studium der Verteilung der Jahreswärme auf die verschiedenen Jahreszeiten vorantreiben. … Wenn die variierenden Isothermen oder Linien gleicher Wärme auf Grund präziser Beobachtungen aufgezeichnet werden und dies mindestens fünf Jahre lang im europäischen Russland und in Sibirien fortgeführt wird, wenn sie verlängert werden bis zu den westlichen Küsten Amerikas …, dann wird die Wissenschaft von der Verteilung der Wärme auf der Erdoberfläche und in den Schichten, die unserer Forschung zugänglich sind, auf soliden Grundlagen basieren.“ Tatsächlich ließ die russische Regierung in der Folge ein Netz von Messstationen anlegen, die unter anderem Luftdruck, Temperatur, Windrichtung und Niederschlagsmengen erfassten. Die so ermittelten Daten dienten Humboldt dann wiederum als empirische Grundlage für die einschlägigen Betrachtungen in seinem 1843 erschienenen Werk über Zentralasien. Gratwanderer zwischen Hofdienst und Wissenschaftsbetrieb (1830–1859) miniatur|Alexander von Humboldt, Gemälde von H. W. Pickersgill (1831) Die Rückkehr von der russischen Expedition nach Berlin dürfte Alexander von Humboldt erneut nicht leichtgefallen sein. Das Lebenswerk als reisender Feldforscher lag nun hinter ihm; vor ihm die Perspektive, neben seiner wissenschaftlichen Arbeit die höfische Gesellschaft, die Tafel des Königs mit seinen Kenntnissen und Anekdoten geistvoll unterhalten zu sollen. Als aufklärerischer Liberaler stieß er in solcher Gesellschaft auf mancherlei politisch und religiös bedingte Anfeindung und Engstirnigkeit, die ihm ungeachtet seiner stets gewahrten Contenance und rhetorischen Brillanz schwer erträglich waren. Jahrzehntelang hatte der königliche Kammerherr diese Lage in Paris meiden können. 1822 hatte er dem Bruder sogar von Plänen geschrieben, seine späten Jahre in einem dann republikanisch gewordenen Mexiko als Leiter eines transamerikanischen Forschungsinstituts zu gestalten. Nun war dies alles hinfällig; Alexander von Humboldt musste sich mit Berlin abfinden, was ihm noch schwerer fiel, als 1835 der ihm doch wohl am nächsten stehende Bruder Wilhelm starb. Bei Hofe beruhte Alexanders Stellung allein darauf, dass er die Gunst seiner Könige besaß. Seine politischen Ansichten wurden zwar auch von ihnen belächelt (immerhin erreichte Humboldt noch, dass auf preußischem Boden jeglicher Sklavenstatus erlosch), seine Leistungen und sein Renommee als Vorzeigewissenschaftler aber hochgeschätzt. Humboldt machte aus seiner Lage weiterhin das Beste – unterdessen bereits für die nachfolgenden Generationen –, indem er nicht nur seine wissenschaftliche und publizistische Arbeit fortsetzte, sondern aufgrund seines enorm verzweigten Beziehungsgeflechts weit über Preußen und Deutschland hinaus zum wichtigsten Koordinator wissenschaftlichen Mäzenatentums und der Förderung von Nachwuchsforschern wurde; so unterstützte er zum Beispiel den Forscher Hermann Burmeister auf dessen Südamerika-Reisen finanziell. Für diese Funktion war die Nähe des Königs von ausschlaggebender Bedeutung. 1827 ernannte Friedrich Wilhelm III. Alexander von Humboldt zum Präsidenten einer Kommission zur Prüfung der Unterstützungsgesuche von Gelehrten und Künstlern. Als Friedrich Wilhelm IV. 1842 den Orden „Pour le mérite“ für Wissenschaften und Künste stiftete, machte er Humboldt zu dessen Kanzler und folgte bei der Berufung der 30 deutschen und 25 ausländischen Mitglieder zumeist seinen Vorschlägen. Und so zeigte sich Humboldts fördernder Einfluss im Großen wie im Kleinen; es konnte den Anschein haben, als bekleide er das Amt eines „europäischen Kultusministers“ (Hanno Beck). Nicht nur 1807/08, sondern insgesamt achtmal bis 1848 wurde Alexander von Humboldt von seinen Königen auch zu diplomatischen Missionen herangezogen und wäre, wenn er denn gewollt und sich dadurch nicht von seinen selbstgesetzten Zielen abgelenkt gesehen hätte, schon 1815 preußischer Botschafter in Paris geworden. Sein bekannt weltmännisches und verbindliches Auftreten, seine Sprachmächtigkeit und fesselnde Erzählkunst ließen ihn rasch zum Mittelpunkt jeder Gesellschaft werden, in die er sich begab. Sein Wissenshorizont und die Fähigkeit, ihn zu vermitteln, müssen in höchstem Maße faszinierend gewesen sein, wenn Goethe seinem Herzog schrieb: „Man könnte in 8 Tagen nicht aus Büchern herauslesen, was er einem in einer Stunde vorträgt.“ Dass er das Instrument seiner Schlagfertigkeit, seines phänomenalen Gedächtnisses und einer unverwüstlichen Frische (Werner Rübe) nicht nur in blendenden Komplimenten spielen ließ, sondern teilweise über dieselben Personen anderwärts deftig-ironisch oder sarkastisch-abschätzig urteilte, wird nur befremdlich finden, wer seine politisch und menschlich prekäre Situation bei Hofe außer Acht lässt. Nicht etwa, dass er Selbstmitleid kultiviert hätte; aber Anflüge von Bitterkeit über das Los seiner späten Jahre hat er dann und wann eben doch erkennen lassen. miniatur|[[Daguerreotypie von Alexander von Humboldt aus dem Jahr 1847]] Im Januar 1848 – also kurz vor Ausbruch der Pariser Februarrevolution – kehrte Humboldt von seiner letzten diplomatischen Mission aus Paris nach Berlin zurück. Hier wurde er Zeuge der Berliner Märzrevolution und in sie involviert. Am 21. März, nach den Barrikadenkämpfen und dem Ritt Friedrich Wilhelms IV. mit einer schwarz-rot-goldenen Armbinde durch die Stadt, war es nach dem König und einigen Ministern, deren Ansprachen blass blieben, Alexander von Humboldt, den das Volk auf dem Balkon des Schlosses zu sehen wünschte. Humboldt erschien, hielt aber keine Rede, sondern verbeugte sich nur stumm. Am Folgetag reihte sich der bald Achtzigjährige in den Zug ein, der die 183 zivilen Opfer vom Gendarmenmarkt am Schloss vorbei zum Friedhof der Märzgefallenen geleitete. Die im Krieger-Denkmal im Invalidenpark bestatteten Soldaten ehrte er als die, „die für das Gesetz, die Ordnung und die Civilisation gefallen sind.“In einem Beitrag zum Album des Denkmals, siehe Friedrich Wilhelm Varchmin: Vor zwanzig Jahren. Selbstverlag des Verfassers, Eisenach 1868, S. 213. Grab miniatur|Grab von Alexander von Humboldt im Park des Schlosses Tegel in Berlin Ein reichliches Jahrzehnt später erlebte Berlin einen anderen Tag wirklicher Volkstrauer. Am 10. Mai 1859 fand im Berliner Dom ein Gottesdienst für den vier Tage zuvor verstorbenen Alexander von Humboldt statt, der seit dem 24. Januar 1856 Ehrenbürger von Berlin gewesen war. Die Menge, die dem Leichenzug von Humboldts letzter Wohnstätte in der Oranienburger Straße 67 zum Dom folgte, war nach zeitgenössischen Berichten nur mit der zu vergleichen, die die Märzgefallenen begleitet hatte. Nach der Feier im Dom fand die Überführung des Sarges in den Park von Schloss Tegel statt, wo Alexander von Humboldt am Folgetag im Familiengrab beigesetzt wurde. Der Philologe August Böckh dürfte in seiner Akademie-Gedenkrede das Bewusstsein breiter gesellschaftlicher Schichten artikuliert haben: „Es ist ein glänzendes Gestirn im Reich des Geistes für diese Welt erloschen.“ Sein Grab ist als Ehrengrab der Stadt Berlin gestaltet.Alexander Freiherr von Humboldt bei knerger.de Kosmos – die Lebenssumme Die enorme Popularität, die Alexander von Humboldt über den Tod hinaus auszeichnete, lag nicht zuletzt in dem Werk begründet, dem er sich seit 1834 und in den ihm dann bleibenden zweieinhalb Jahrzehnten gewidmet hat: einer Gesamtschau der wissenschaftlichen Welterforschung, die 1845–1862 unter dem Titel Kosmos in fünf Bänden erschienen ist. Damit gelang es ihm, die Vision zu verwirklichen, die ihm von Beginn seiner Naturforscher-Tätigkeit an vorschwebte und als Richtschnur seines Handelns alle wichtigen Entscheidungssituationen bestimmte. An Varnhagen von Ense, der ihn bei der sprachlichen Gestaltung beraten sollte, schrieb er 1834: „Ich habe den tollen Einfall, die ganze materielle Welt, alles, was wir heute von den Erscheinungen der Himmelsräume und des Erdenlebens, von den Nebelsternen bis zur Geographie der Moose auf den Granitfelsen, wissen, alles in einem Werke darzustellen, und in einem Werke, das zugleich in lebendiger Sprache anregt und das Gemüt ergötzt.“ miniatur|links|Gedenktafel an Humboldts letztem Wohnhaus in Berlin miniatur|Dem „Grossmeister der Naturwissenschaften“ miniatur|Handschrift A. v. Humboldts als Erwiderung auf die Widmung des Werkes [[:Datei:GesNat000Titel.jpg|''Die gesammten Naturwissenschaften'' ]] Er hatte allerdings für dieses Projekt einen so komplexen und ausgiebigen Anlauf genommen, dass z. B. der ältere Bruder Wilhelm zwar bereits früh viel von seinen Fähigkeiten hielt, über lange Zeit aber nicht viel auf seinen Forschungsansatz gab: „Man kommt der Natur darum nicht näher, wenn man aus der zivilisierten Welt herausgeht.“ Er ließ sich aber durch Alexander eines Besseren belehren und war schließlich seinerseits äußerst beeindruckt von dessen Vorträgen in der Singakademie, denen Wilhelm mit seiner Familie beiwohnte. Der Titel Kosmos für Alexanders Bilanzierungsvorhaben entsprang dem gemeinsamen Nachdenken beider. In der komplementären Breite ihres Wirkens ohnehin, hier aber auch in innerer Übereinstimmung haben sie „das Jahrhundert brüderlich in den Arm genommen“ (Rübe). Längst vor dem Bruder hatte Alexander bei Begegnungen in Jena und Weimar Goethe für seine Forschungsmethode gewonnen. Der schrieb ihm 1795: „Da Ihre Beobachtungen vom Element, die meinigen aber von der Gestalt ausgehen, so können wir nicht genug eilen, uns in der Mitte zu begegnen.“ Diesen Impuls hat der 20 Jahre Jüngere aufgenommen und im Kosmos schließlich glänzend zur Geltung gebracht: „Die Natur ist für die denkende Betrachtung Einheit in der Vielheit, Verbindung des Mannigfaltigen in Form und Mischung, Inbegriff der Naturdinge und Naturkräfte, als ein lebendiges Ganze. Das wichtigste Resultat des sinnigen physischen Forschens ist daher dieses: in der Mannigfaltigkeit die Einheit zu erkennen, von dem Individuellen alles zu umfassen, was die Entdeckungen der letzteren Zeitalter uns darbieten, die Einzelheiten prüfend zu sondern und doch nicht ihrer Masse zu unterliegen, der erhabenen Bestimmung des Menschen eingedenk, den Geist der Natur zu ergreifen, welcher unter der Decke der Erscheinungen verhüllt liegt. Auf diesem Wege reicht unser Bestreben über die enge Sinnenwelt hinaus, und es kann uns gelingen, die Natur begreifend, den rohen Stoff empirischer Anschauung gleichsam durch Ideen zu beherrschen.“ Die wissenschaftliche Naturforschung wird hier zusammengeführt mit dem Denken Goethes und des Bruders Wilhelm. Zugleich wird der Vorstellungshorizont der deutschen Klassik auf ein empirisches Fundament verwiesen: „Aus unvollständigen Beobachtungen und noch unvollständigeren Inductionen entstehen irrige Ansichten von dem Wesen der Naturkräfte, Ansichten, die, durch bedeutsame Sprachformen gleichsam verkörpert und erstarrt, sich, wie ein Gemeingut der Phantasie, durch alle Klassen der Nation verbreiten. Neben der wissenschaftlichen Physik bildet sich dann eine andere, ein System ungeprüfter, zum Theil gänzlich mißverstandener Erfahrungskenntnisse. Wenige Einzelheiten umfassend ist diese Art der Empirik um so anmaßender, als sie keine der Thatsachen kennt, von denen sie erschüttert wird. Sie ist in sich abgeschlossen, unveränderlich in ihren Axiomen, anmaßend wie alles Beschränkte; während die wissenschaftliche Naturkunde, untersuchend und darum zweifelnd, das fest Ergründete von dem bloß Wahrscheinlichen trennt, und sich täglich durch Erweiterung und Berichtigung ihrer Ansichten vervollkommnet.“ miniatur|Das letzte Porträt von Alexander von Humboldt von [[Julius Schrader (1859). Im Hintergrund der Chimborazo.]] Damit sind die methodischen Grundpfeiler des Humboldtschen Forscherlebens wie seines Spätwerkes Kosmos erfasst, das mit einer damaligen Gesamtauflage von 87.000 Exemplaren auch als Bestseller Epoche machte. Es wurde von Studenten, Wissenschaftlern, Künstlern und Politikern gelesen. Humboldts deutscher Verleger meldete Rekordbestellungen für den Kosmos, die sogar diejenigen für Goethes Faust übertrafen. In England wurden innerhalb von vier Jahren drei konkurrierende englische Übersetzungsausgaben der beiden ersten Kosmosbände veröffentlicht; 1849 waren rund 40.000 englische Exemplare verkauft, dazu viele Tausend in den USA.Wulf 2016, S. 310–312. Von diesen Übersetzungsverkäufen profitierte Humboldt bis 1849 finanziell jedoch nicht, wie Wulf anmerkt, da es bis dahin kein Urheberrecht gab. (Ebenda, S. 312) Manche der Einsichten, zu denen Alexander von Humboldt in seinem Spätwerk gelangt ist, gelten fort: „Wissen und Erkennen sind die Freude und die Berechtigung der Menschheit; sie sind Theile des Nationalreichthums, oft ein Ersatz für die Güter, welche die Natur in allzu kärglichem Maaße ausgetheilt hat. Diejenigen Völker, welche an der allgemeinen industriellen Thätigkeit, in Anwendung der Mechanik und technischen Chemie, in sorgfältiger Auswahl und Bearbeitung natürlicher Stoffe zurückstehen, bei denen die Achtung einer solchen Thätigkeit nicht alle Classen durchdringt, werden unausbleiblich von ihrem Wohlstande herabsinken. Sie werden es um so mehr, wenn benachbarte Staaten, in denen Wissenschaft und industrielle Künste in regem Wechselverkehr mit einander stehen, wie in erneuerter Jugendkraft vorwärts schreiten.“ Obwohl der Verkaufserfolg und die Rezeption des Werkes seine außerordentliche Popularität belegen, ist das Werk wegen seiner schwierigen Textgestaltung nur bedingt als populäres Werk anzusehen. „Der Text wies alle idealtypischen Merkmale der Wissenschaftsprosa auf: lange und oft fremdsprachige Zitate, Forschungsdiskussionen, Anmerkungen, etymologische Exkurse, eine große Menge von Daten und Zahlen und historische Einschübe bestimmen das Gesamtbild.“ Nachdem das Werk vorlag, erschienen ausgehend von diesem eine Vielzahl kürzerer popularisierender naturhistorischer Schriften, die oft den Begriff Kosmos im Titel trugen. Alexander von Humboldt selbst trug sich zeitweise mit dem Gedanken – vor allem aus finanziellen Gründen –, eine Kurzfassung als Microkosmos zu verfassen.Andreas Daum: Wissenschaftspopularisierung im 19. Jahrhundert. 2. Auflage. München 2002, S. 273–286. Weltwissenschaftler Alexander von Humboldts Denken war in einem umfassenden Sinn auf die Welt im Ganzen gerichtet. Dabei unterscheidet der Humboldt-Forscher Ottmar Ette drei wesentliche Bedeutungsebenen, nämlich die auf das Weltall bezogene kosmische, dazu eine planetarische, die u. a. den Welthandel einschließt, sowie eine philosophisch-abstrakte Dimension, die etwa als Weltanschauung begegnet.Ette 2009, S. 193. Humboldts Forscherinteresse und Wissenschaftskonzeption waren nicht allein auf die jeweiligen Gegenstände gerichtet, sondern wurden zur kosmopolitischen Wissenschaft aufgrund ihrer ethischen Fundierung und der an den Interessen der gesamten Menschheit ausgerichteten politischen Verantwortlichkeit.Ette 2009, S. 18. Wissenschaftliche Interessen und die des Literaten gingen bei Humboldt nach eigenem Bekunden Hand in Hand. „Ästhetik“, so Ette, „ist für Humboldt keine bloße Zierde oder schöne Dreingabe, sondern ein eigenes spezifisches Verknüpfungswissen, das alles mit allem zu verbinden vermag.“Ottmar Ette: Unterwegs in allen Kulturen. Altamerikanistik bis Zoologie: Was der „Nomade“ Alexander von Humboldt mit seinen Reisen bewegt hat. In: Der Tagesspiegel. 25. September 2015, S. 28. Als Forscher setzte Humboldt auf weltweite Vernetzung und förderte sie nach Kräften durch eigene Korrespondenz und als Organisator von Begegnung und Ergebnisaustausch unter Wissenschaftlern. Seine vielfältigen Leistungen und Wirkungsbereiche trugen ihm höchste Anerkennung in aller Welt ein: Selbst der hundertste Geburtstag Alexander von Humboldts – gut zehn Jahre nach seinem Ableben – wurde international mit Begeisterung und großem Aufwand begangen. Von Melbourne und Adelaide, über Moskau und Alexandria bis Buenos Aires und Mexico City erstreckten sich die Feierlichkeiten – mit den größten Veranstaltungen in den USA. „Von San Francisco bis Philadelphia und von Chicago bis Charleston gab es Straßenumzüge, Festessen und Konzerte.“ In New York folgten Tausende den Musikkapellen zur Ehrung eines Mannes, von dem die New York Times schrieb, dass keine Nation seinen Ruhm für sich beanspruchen könne. Zur größten deutschen Feier kam es in Humboldts Heimatstadt Berlin, wo „trotz sintflutartiger Regengüsse achtzigtausend Menschen zusammenkamen. Alle Büros und Behörden blieben an diesem Tag geschlossen.“Wulf 2016, S. 25 f. Allerdings waren Wertschätzung und Rezeption Alexander von Humboldts in Deutschland schon zu Lebzeiten und so bis heute teils eingeschränkt, teils verzerrt. Neben der langzeitigen „Erbfeindschaft“ zwischen Deutschen und Franzosen haben dazu auch Volksausgaben der Schriften Humboldts beigetragen, die von den jeweiligen Kompilatoren sehr frei und mitunter sinnwidrig bearbeitet worden waren.O. Ette spannt einen Bogen der Missdeutungen vom Verdikt Friedrich Schillers (zit. n. Ette 2009, S. 305: „Über Alexandern habe ich noch kein rechtes Urtheil; ich fürchte aber, trotz aller seiner Talente und seiner rastlosen Thätigkeit wird er in seiner Wissenschaft nie etwas Großes leisten. … Es ist der nackte, schneidende Verstand, der die Natur, die immer unfaßlich und in allen ihren Punkten ehrwürdig und unergründlich ist, schamlos ausgemessen haben will und mit einer Frechheit die ich nicht begreife, seine Formeln, die oft nur leere Formeln und immer nur enge Begriffe sind, zu ihrem Maßstab macht. Kurz, mir scheint er für seinen Gegenstand ein viel zu grobes Organ, und dabei ein viel zu beschränkter Verstandesmensch zu sein.“) bis zur jüngsten Romansatire Daniel Kehlmanns (Ette 2009, S. 312 f.: „Die Vermessung der Welt lässt sich aus der rezeptionsgeschichtlichen Perspektive verstehen als das Ergebnis einer intensiven Kannibalisierung von Wissenschaft: Der Roman hat sich eine kleine Bibliothek nicht nur von Humboldt-Verschnitten, sondern auch von älterer Literatur über Humboldt einverleibt, sorgsam nach erzählerisch Verwertbarem durchforstet.“ Zu befürchten stehe, „dass manche der Stereotype, die man doch schon längst verbraucht wähnte, nun wieder fröhlich in der Öffentlichkeit zirkulieren werden.“) Die verschiedenen neueren Editionen der Originalschriften Alexander von Humboldts können aber neben anderem dazu dienen, einer fehlgeleiteten Rezeption entgegenzuwirken. Die beiden Weltkriege des 20. Jahrhunderts haben den Humboldt-Enthusiasmus vor allem bei den Kriegsgegnern Deutschlands stark gedämpft, beginnend mit dem Kriegseintritt der USA 1917. In Cincinnati wurden beispielsweise alle deutschen Publikationen aus den Regalen öffentlicher Bibliotheken entfernt und die „Humboldt-Street“ in „Taft-Street“ umbenannt. In der Zeit der deutschen Zweistaatlichkeit ab von 1949 bis 1989 gab es beiderseits unterschiedliche Deutungsinteressen und Inanspruchnahmen.Die DDR, so Schaper, sei mit ihrer Benennung der Humboldt-Universität schneller gewesen als die Bundesrepublik. „Sie griff sich Humboldt fürs Renommee, während Bonn unter dem Namen Goethe eine neue auswärtige Politik aufzubauen begann. Humboldt und Goethe sollten Garanten für ein anderes, jeweils neues Deutschland nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg sein.“ (Schaper 2018, S. 255 f.) Mit dem zum 250. Geburtstag Alexander von Humboldts 2019 vor der Eröffnung stehenden Humboldt-Forum erhält das wiedervereinigte Deutschland im musealen Zentrum seiner Hauptstadt eine an die Ideen Alexander von Humboldts anknüpfende Kultureinrichtung.Bereits 1807 habe Alexander von Humboldt – unter Einbeziehung der Kunstkammer jenes Schlosses, dessen wiederrichtete Teile nun den Rahmen für das Humboldt-Forum schaffen – an ein Universalmuseum für die Berliner Sammlungen gedacht, so Schaper, zu dem es dann jedoch nicht kam. „Dieser Verbindung von Natur und Kultur will das Humboldt-Forum nun mit über zweihundert Jahren Verspätung nachgehen.“ (Schaper 2018, S. 259.) Forschungshorizont Zu den Wissenschaftsbereichen, zu denen Alexander von Humboldt Grundlegendes beigetragen hat, zählt Ette Anatomie, Altertumswissenschaft, Botanik, Geologie, Geschichtswissenschaft, Mathematik, Philologie, Astronomie und Zoologie. Andrea Wulf findet bei ihm die erste wissenschaftlich begründete Warnung vor einem Klimawandel, nachdem er im Jahr 1800 gesehen habe, welch verheerende Schäden durch koloniale Plantagen am Valenciasee in Venezuela entstanden waren.„Durch Abholzungen war das Land dort unfruchtbar geworden, der Wasserstand des Sees war gefallen, und nach dem Verschwinden des Buschwerks hatten heftige Regenfälle die Böden von den umliegenden Berghängen gewaschen. Als Erster wies Humboldt darauf hin, dass der Wald die Atmosphäre mit Feuchtigkeit anreichern und kühlen könne – und sprach von der großen Bedeutung der Bäume für die Wasserspeicherung und den Schutz vor Bodenerosion.“ Er habe davor gewarnt, dass Menschen sich mit unvorhersehbaren Folgen für „kommende Geschlechter“ in die Natur einmischen. (Wulf 2016, S. 24.) Zu den stark von Humboldt beeinflussten Persönlichkeiten, so Wulf, gehörte Charles Darwin, der sich zur Vorbereitung seiner Beagle-Expedition auch in Humboldts Reiseberichte aus den Tropen einarbeitete.Wulf 2016, S. 274–295. An Darwins Reise-Tagebüchern wurde eine große Ähnlichkeit sowohl der Art der Naturbetrachtung als auch der schriftstellerischen Ausführung bemerkt.Wulf: 2016, S. 285. Eine persönliche Begegnung zwischen Darwin und Humboldt am 29. Januar 1842 in London verlief jedoch für Darwin enttäuschend wegen Humboldts sehr monologisierender Art der Kommunikation. (Ebenda, S. 303 f.) Bezeichnend für Humboldts Forschungsansatz, heißt es bei Ette, sei disziplinenübergreifendes Querdenken und auf das Ganze gerichtetes Zusammendenken, das sich keineswegs im Messen und in der Datenerhebung zu statistischen Zwecken verloren habe.Ette 2009, S. 16 ff. Sein die Natur- und Geisteswissenschaften sowohl in ihren jeweiligen Forschungsmethoden respektierender als auch gezielt untereinander vernetzender Ansatz dürfte wohl am ehesten geeignet sein, wissenschaftlichem Arbeiten jene Problemlösungskompetenz und jenes öffentliche Gehör zu erschließen, ohne die es oft fruchtlos bleibt. „Reisen und forschen“, resümiert Rüdiger Schaper, „kommunizieren und schreiben, die Welt als globales Geschehen am jeweiligen Ort durchdringen und immer in Bewegung sein, den Informationsfluss beschleunigen: Das ist die Humboldt-Formel.“„Wissen besitzt die Eigenschaft, dass es wandert und Sogwirkung entfaltet, und Daten erzeugen Ströme.“ Darin liege Humboldts Modernität. (Schaper 2018, S. 21.) Humboldts Kosmos erwuchs nicht zuletzt aus dem ständigen direkten und persönlichen Austausch über die Grenzen der Disziplinen hinweg und ermöglichte ihm die Einbeziehung spezialisierter Wissensbestände gerade auch solcher Fachrichtungen, deren Erkenntnisse ihm wichtig waren, obwohl er sie selbst nicht vertieft betreiben konnte. Bei aller Komplexität und ganzheitlichen Orientierung seines Forschens blieb Humboldt sich jedoch der Lückenhaftigkeit und Vorläufigkeit auch der eigenen Ergebnisse bewusst. So schreibt er im zweiten Band des Kosmos: Vernetzungsprinzip miniatur|Humboldts [[Siegel auf einem Brief]] „Wenn unser Jetztzeitalter das Netzzeitalter ist“, schreibt Ette, „dann ist Alexander von Humboldt gewiß dessen wissenschaftlicher Vordenker.“Ette 2009, S. 16. Während der Zwanzigjährige sich noch als „Fremdling zwischen den Wissenschaften“ gesehen hatte,Ette 2009, S. 28. wurde er nach seiner Rückkehr von der Amerikareise zum unermüdlichen Kommunikator von Wechselbezügen zwischen den Disziplinen. Mehr als 30.000 Briefe Alexander von Humboldts zeugen davon, dass er weltweit wissenschaftliche Korrespondenzen unterhielt, die einerseits Zugang zu den jeweiligen regionalen Wissensbeständen und Forschungsergebnissen verschafften und die andererseits dazu dienten, das Spezialwissen einzelner Wissenschaftsbereiche zu sammeln und zu den Fragehorizonten der vielfältigen eigenen Forschung in Beziehung zu setzen.Ette 2009, S. 19. Humboldts Publikationen zeigen, dass dieser aus vielen Quellen gespeiste Forschungsprozess auch dazu beitrug, einmal entwickelte Sichtweisen zu überprüfen und ggf. zu korrigieren: „Auf diese Weise entsteht ein offenes, neue Untersuchungsergebnisse und Einsichten möglichst rasch einbeziehendes Forschungs- und Diskussionsklima, in dem Wissen nicht als statischer Besitz eines einzelnen, sondern als dynamischer Prozess einer Gemeinschaft verstanden wird. Die Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Perspektivierungen und Ansichten der dargestellten Gegenstände wird ständig durch neue Einsichten angereichert, die durch eigene Untersuchungen oder durch die Forschungen anderer erzielt wurden.“Ette 2009, S. 250 f. Zu zeitgenössischen Sichtweisen, in denen die Kulturen der amerikanischen Völker als primitiv herabgewürdigt wurden, entwickelte Alexander von Humboldt ein nuanciertes Gegenbild. Zwar diente neuhumanistisch-zeittypisch auch ihm die antike griechische Kultur als maßstäbliches, unerreichbares Vorbild, doch gelang es ihm nach Ette, „das für eine bestimmte Region Spezifische herauszuarbeiten und mit Prozessen in Verbindung zu bringen, die für die ganze Menschheit von Bedeutung sind. … Die kulturvergleichende Perspektivik Humboldts ist transareal, das Verständnis der Kulturen selbst aber interkulturell geprägt.“Ette 2009, S. 218 f. Alexander von Humboldts Fähigkeit zum vernetzenden Denken und Forschen hat in seinem Schrifttum zu mancherlei überraschenden Vergleichen geführt, zu einer von Außenstehenden mitunter kritisierten „Vergleichswut“. So hat er beispielsweise Landwirtschaft und Bevölkerungsentwicklung Kubas zu den entsprechenden, aber ganz anderen Bedingungen unterliegenden Daten der Mark Brandenburg in Beziehung gesetzt, um daraus Schlussfolgerungen abzuleiten. Doch auch in so scheinbar willkürlichen Vergleichen liegt für Ette nicht ein bloßer Überschuss der Methode weltweiter Bezugnahmen, sondern ein rhetorisch-literarisches Mittel: Lebenswerk als offenes Buch Charakteristisch für Humboldts Forschen und Schreiben ist, dass es an kein Ende gelangt. Vom Reisebericht der amerikanischen Forschungsreise, der nur etwa ein Drittel des gesamten Reiseverlaufs erfasst, über die Ansichten der Natur, deren geplanter zweiter Band nicht erschien, die Relation historique und die Asie centrale bis hin zum Kosmos hat Humboldt keines seiner Hauptwerke abgeschlossen. Mitunter hat man das nicht nur bedauert, sondern ihm angekreidet, hat aber übergeordnete Gesichtspunkte Humboldts dabei außer Acht gelassen: Das Kosmos-Projekt war früh und blieb immer das angestrebte Ziel und die ausstehende Summe aller seiner Forschungsaktivitäten und wissenschaftlichen Kontakte. Manches musste er dafür liegen lassen oder abbrechen, vieles anderen übertragen. Dass er mit dem Kosmos jenseits der beiden ersten Bände, die bereits den Umriss des Ganzen enthielten, nicht fertig wurde, hat die innere Logik für sich, dass der Autor sich der prinzipiellen Unabschließbarkeit wissenschaftlichen Erkenntniszuwachses nur zu bewusst war. Zu stilistischen Merkmalen und Absichten seines Schreibens hat Alexander von Humboldt sich gegenüber Varnhagen von Ense selbst geäußert: Das Fragmentarisch-Vorläufige seiner Forschung, die Nichtrealisierung weiterer Vorhaben und die Unabschließbarkeit der eigenen Schriften hat Humboldt selbst lebhaft empfunden und in einem wohl zwischen Genugtuung und Melancholie schwebenden Statement zur Sprache gebracht: Vordenker einer globalisierten Wissenschaft miniatur|[[Denkmal Alexander von Humboldt (Berlin)|Denkmal vor dem Hauptgebäude der Humboldt-Universität in Berlin]] Das aktuelle Orientierungspotential, das von Alexander von Humboldts Art zu forschen im Zeitalter eines beschleunigten Wandels der Ökonomie, der Ökosysteme und der Gesellschaften sowie einer durchgreifenden Globalisierung ausgeht, ist ebenso vielfältig wie bedeutsam. Für „auch heute noch längst nicht abgegolten“ hält Ette die alle Einzelwissenschaften querende Wissenschaftskonzeption Alexander von Humboldts. Dessen von ständigen Bewegungen zwischen den Kontinenten und Kulturen, Sprachen und Spezialisierungen geprägter Wissenschaftsansatz sei vorbildlich geeignet zu einer Überwindung unfruchtbarer Abschließungstendenzen etwa zwischen Spezial- und Grundlagenforschung.Ette 2009, S. 359 f. Ette wendet sich hier gegen Hans Blumenbergs Einschätzung, der die gesamte Wissenschaftskonzeption Alexander von Humboldts als „Anachronismus“ deutet und dabei auf dessen Einsamkeit nach Goethes Tod verweist. (Hans Blumenberg: Die Lesbarkeit der Welt. Frankfurt am Main 1986, S. 296; zit. n. Ette 2009, S. 375) Andrea Wulf akzentuiert einen weiteren programmatischen Ansatz Humboldts, indem Sie ihn aus einem Brief an Goethe zitiert: „Die Natur muss gefühlt werden.“ Humboldt habe einerseits 42 wissenschaftliche Instrumente quer durch Lateinamerika geschleppt und alles nur Vorstellbare gemessen. Andererseits habe er jedoch betont, dass Gefühle im Umgang mit der Natur genauso wichtig seien. Dieser Gedanke fehle in der heutigen politischen Umweltdiskussion, so Wulf: „Alle sprechen von Zahlen und Prognosen, niemand vom Zauber der Natur.“Andrea Wulf im Interview mit Fritz Habekuß: »Er wäre ziemlich geschockt«. Die Kulurhistorikerin Andrea Wulf hat Alexander von Humboldt meisterhaft portraitiert. Sie ahnt, was der große Naturforscher wohl zu den ökologischen Krisen der Gegenwart sagen würde. In: Die Zeit, 21. Februar 2019, S. 32. Das von Humboldt weltweit vorangetriebene Netzwerk korrespondierender Wissenschaftler und die Schnelligkeit der Umsetzung eingeholter Informationen in Humboldts Schriften zeugten von der Effektivität dieses Forschungskonzepts. „Humboldt selbst überspielt dabei die raschen Veränderungen seines (veröffentlichten) Wissenstands keineswegs, sondern unterstreicht vielmehr den Charakter seines Buches als eines ‚work in progress‘, das den jeweils aktuellsten Forschung- und Reflexionsstand wiederzugeben versucht. … Die wiederholte Betonung, ja geradezu Inszenierung der Vorläufigkeit und Unabgeschlossenheit aller Forschungsergebnisse ist bei Humboldt zweifellos ein Zeichen intellektueller Redlichkeit. Darüber hinaus aber ist sie nicht zufälliger, sondern programmatischer Natur. Humboldt gibt seiner Leserschaft Einblicke in die Entstehung von Wissensbeständen, liefert gleichsam Momentaufnahmen wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisprozesse ….“Ette 2009, S. 252. Popularisierung bzw. Demokratisierung wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisweisen gehörten demnach gleichfalls zu den von Humboldt in seinen Schriften verfolgten Zielen. Neben vielfältiger Differenzierung bei der Untersuchung von Multiparametersystemen wie Klima oder Gebirgsbildung war Humboldt auf der Darstellungsebene stets bemüht, „komplexe Zusammenhänge möglichst einfach und in ihren Grundzügen überschaubar und nachvollziehbar zu machen – auch dies eine Vorgehensweise, an der die aktuelle Wissenschaftspraxis noch manches zu lernen hätte“.Ette S. 360. Zwar ist Humboldts Name – anders als der seines Bewunderers Charles Darwin – nicht mit einer bestimmten epochalen Entdeckung oder Theorie verbunden; doch ist es für Rüdiger Schaper Alexander von Humboldt, der sich als „flexible Projektionsfigur“ anbietet, wenn es um die Reflexion wichtiger Zukunftsfragen wie Klimawandel, Globalisierung, Menschenrechte oder eine humane Wissenschaft geht: „Der Humboldt-Code ist ein Universalschlüssel.“Schaper 2018, S. 246 und 252. Ehrungen miniatur|Erinnerungstafel an Humboldts Ehrenmitgliedschaft bei der [[Naturforschende Gesellschaft in Danzig|Danziger Naturforschenden Gesellschaft in der Nähe des Mottlau-Ufers in Danzig]] miniatur|Bronzebüste von Alexander von Humboldt auf dem [[Campus der Universität von Havanna. Das Original schuf der Erfurter Theaterbildhauer Christian Paschold. Eine Kopie dieser Büste schenkte er dem Bergbaumuseum vom Schaubergwerk „Morassina“ in Schmiedefeld (Landkreis Saalfeld-Rudolstadt).]] Auszeichnungen zu Lebzeiten Alexander von Humboldt war mit diesen Orden und Ehrenzeichen ausgezeichnet:Heribert Rau: Alexander von Humboldt: Kulturhistorisch-biographischer Roman in sechs Teilen. Verlag Meidinger Sohn, ab 5. Teil: Theodor Thomas, Frankfurt am Main 1860. * Schwarzer Adlerorden (Preußen) * Großkreuz des Verdienstordens der Bayerischen Krone * Großkreuz des Brasilianischen Rosen-Ordens * Großkreuz vom Dänischen Dannebrog-Orden * Großkreuz der französischen Ehrenlegion * Großkreuz des Mexikanischen Ordens von Guadeloupe * Großkreuz des Portugiesischen Christusordens * Russischer Alexander-Newski-Orden und Orden des Heiligen Wladimir * Großkreuz des Sächsischen Ordens für Zivilverdienste * Großkreuz des Weimarschen Hausordens vom Weißen Falken * Großkreuz des Sardinischen Ritterordens der hl. Mauritius und Lazarus * Großkreuz des Spanischen Ordens Karls III. Statuen und Denkmäler * Denkmal zu Ehren von Alexander von Humboldt nach Entwurf Gustav Blaeser, 1869 für den Central Park in New York von Georg Ferdinand Howaldt ausgeführtAndreas W. Daum: Nation, Naturforschung und Monument: Humboldt-Denkmäler in Deutschland und den USA. In: Martin Baumeister (Hrsg.): Die Kunst der Geschichte: Historiographie, Ästhetik, Erzählung. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 2009, ISBN 978-3-525-36384-3, S. 99–124. * Denkmal zu Ehren von Alexander von Humboldt in Philadelphia, nach Entwurf von Johann Friedrich Drake, 1876 * Denkmal zu Ehren von Alexander von Humboldt in St. Louis, nach Entwurf von Ferdinand Miller, 1878 * Sitzbild vor dem Hauptgebäude der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin, 1882 bis 1883 von Reinhold Begas ausgeführt * Denkmal im Humboldt Park in Chicago, 1892 von Felix Göring geschaffen * Nebenbüste zum zentralen Standbild Friedrich Wilhelms IV. in der Denkmalgruppe 31 der Siegesallee, 1900 von Karl Begas ausgeführt Briefmarken und Medaille miniatur|Medaille Alexander v. Humboldt ([[Gottfried Bernhard Loos|Loos 1829), 41 mm, ca. 46 g]]miniatur|Medaille (Loos 1829), Rückseite DBPB 1957 171 Humboldt.jpg|40-Pf-Sondermarke der Deutschen Bundespost Berlin (1957) aus der Serie Männer aus der Geschichte Berlins DBP 1959 309 Alexander von Humboldt.jpg|40-Pf-Sondermarke der Deutschen Bundespost (1959) zum 100. Todestag DBPB 1969 346 Joseph Karl Stieler Alexander von Humboldt.jpg|50-Pf-Sondermarke der Deutschen Bundespost Berlin (1969) zum 200. Geburtstag Humboldt als Namensstifter Nach Alexander von Humboldt wurden zahlreiche Pflanzen- und Tierarten benannt, außerdem geografische Objekte, Orte, Schulen und Institutionen, wissenschaftliche Auszeichnungen und anderes. Seine Biografin Andrea Wulf vertritt den Standpunkt, nach keinem anderen Menschen seien mehr Objekte benannt. Mitgliedschaften Alexander von Humboldt war Mitglied zahlreicher in- und ausländischer Akademien, unter anderem der Leopoldinisch-Karolinischen Akademie der Naturforscher, der Preußischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, der Académie des sciences, der American Academy of Arts and Sciences, der American Philosophical Society und der Akademie gemeinnütziger Wissenschaften. Als 1838 La Société Cuvierienne gegründet wird, war er eines der 140 Gründungsmitglieder der Gesellschaft.Société Cuvierienne, S. 190. Sonstiges Einer der ersten neuen Intercity-Express-Züge (ICE 4) wurde im Oktober 2017 nach Alexander von Humboldt benannt. . In: ''DB Inside Bahn. 27. Oktober 2017. Schriften Einzelausgaben Kosmos – Entwurf einer physischen Weltbeschreibung. 1845–1862 * Im Internet: Digitalisat und Volltext im Deutschen Textarchiv: Erster Band, Zweiter Band, Dritter Band, Vierter Band, Fünfter Band; , Französische Nationalbibliothek, Humboldt Digital Library and Network * Bei biolib.de: Band 1, Band 2, Band 3, Band 4 ** Reprint: KOSMOS – Entwurf einer physischen Weltbeschreibung. Mit Berghaus-Atlas. Hrsg. von Ottmar Ette und Oliver Lubrich. (= Die Andere Bibliothek). Eichborn, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-8218-4549-X. Vues des Cordillères et Monuments des Peuples Indigènes de l’Amérique. 1810–1813 * Im Internet: Französische Nationalbibliothek * Deutsche Übersetzungen: **''Pittoreske Ansichten der Cordilleren und Monumente americanischer Völker.'' Cotta, Tübingen, 1810. Text- und Bildband. Im Internet: Bildband bei der Universität Potsdam ** Ansichten der Kordilleren und Monumente der eingeborenen Völker Amerikas, übersetzt von Claudia Kalscheuer. (= Die Andere Bibliothek). Eichborn, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-8218-4538-4. Ansichten der Natur. 1808 * Im Internet: Humboldt Digital Library and Network * Reprint: Ansichten der Natur. (= Die Andere Bibliothek. 17). Eichborn, Frankfurt am Main 2004, ISBN 3-8218-4741-7. Voyage aux régions équinoxiales du Nouveau Continent: fait en 1799, 1800, 1801, 1803 et 1804. (zusammen mit Aimé Bonpland) * Im Internet: Französische Nationalbibliothek (Band 1) * Deutsche Übersetzungen: **''Beobachtungen aus der Zoologie und vergleichenden Anatomie auf der Reise nach den Tropenländern des neuen Kontinents.'' Tübingen 1806. (Digitalisat in der Digitalen Bibliothek Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) ** Reise in die Aequinoctial-Gegenden des neuen Continents. (Übers. Hermann Hauff). Die einzige von Humboldt autorisierte Übersetzung; bei J. G. Cotta, Stuttgart 1859. Bei Google Books: Erster Band, Zweiter Band, Dritter Band, Vierter Band; Digitalisat und Volltext im Deutschen Textarchiv: Erster Band, Zweiter Band, Dritter Band, Vierter Band ** Reise in die Äquinoktial-Gegenden des Neuen Kontinents. Hrsg. von Ottmar Ette. 2 Bände. Insel, Frankfurt am Main und Leipzig 1991, ISBN 3-458-16947-4. ** Fahrt auf dem Orinoko. Reisebericht in Auszügen. Hörbuch, gelesen von Frank Arnold. Audiobuch Verlag, Freiburg im Breisgau 2007, ISBN 978-3-89964-233-9. ** Ideen zu einer Geographie der Pflanzen nebst einem Naturgemälde der Tropenländer. ''Historical Science, Band 13, Bremen 2010, ISBN 978-3-86741-174-5. '''Examen critique de l’histoire de la géographie du Nouveau continent.' „1. ptie., 4. section“ der Voyage de Humboldt et Bonpland. * Deutsche Übersetzung: **''Kritische Untersuchungen über die historische Entwickelung der geographischen Kenntnisse von der Neuen Welt und die Fortschritte der nautischen Astronomie in dem 15ten und 16ten Jahrhundert.'' Aus dem Franz. übers. von Jul. Ludw. Ideler. Berlin, Nicolai, 1836 und 1852. ** Neuausgabe unter dem Titel: Die Entdeckung der Neuen Welt – Kritische Untersuchung zur historischen Entwicklung der geographischen Kenntnisse von der Neuen Welt und den Fortschritten der nautischen Astronomie im 15. und 16. Jahrhundert. Nach der Übersetzung aus dem Französischen von Julius Ludwig Ideler ediert und mit einem Nachwort versehen von Ottmar Ette. Insel, Frankfurt am Main, 2009, ISBN 978-3-458-17435-6. * Im Internet: Scan bei Google Arbeiten zur Mineralogie * Mineralogische Beobachtungen über einige Basalte am Rhein. Braunschweig 1790. Digitalisat beim Max-Planck-Institut Arbeiten zur Biologie und Physiologie * Florae Fribergensis specimen plantas cryptogramicus praesertim subterraneas exhibens. 1793. dig * Aphorismen aus der chemischen Physiologie der Pflanzen. Leipzig 1794. * Versuche über die gereizte Muskel- und Nervenfaser nebst Vermuthungen über den chemischen Process des Lebens in der Thier- und Pflanzenwelt. 2 Bände. Posen, Berlin 1797. , . * Beobachtungen über den elektrischen Aal des neuen Welttheils. Tübingen 1808. Zentralasien (zusammen mit Wilhelm Mahlmann) 2 Bände Berlin, Klemann, 1844 * Neuausgabe: Zentral-Asien. Untersuchungen zu den Gebirgsketten und zur vergleichenden Klimatologie. Mit einer Auswahl aus Alexander von Humboldts Reisebriefen und Gustav Roses Reisebericht. Nach der Übers. Wilhelm Mahlmanns aus dem Jahr 1844. Neu bearb. und hrsg. von Oliver Lubrich. S. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main, 2009, ISBN 978-3-10-029004-5. * Im Internet: Scans im GDZ Kosmos-Vorträge (1827/28) * Anonym: Alexander von Humboldts Vorlesungen über phÿsikalische Geographie nebst Prolegomenen über die Stellung der Gestirne. Berlin im Winter von 1827 bis 1828. Berlin, 1827/28. Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Signatur: Ms. germ. qu. 2345. * Gustav Parthey: Alexander von Humboldt: Vorlesungen über physikalische Geographie. Novmbr. 1827 bis April,! 1828. Nachgeschrieben von G. Partheÿ. Berlin, 1827/28. Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Signatur: Ms. germ. qu. 1711. * Anonym: Die physikalische Geographie von Herrn Alexander v. Humboldt, vorgetragen im Semestre 1827/28. Berlin, 1827/28. Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Kartenabteilung, Bestand »Gesellschaft für Erdkunde«, Signatur: 8° GfE O 79. * Otto Hufeland: Vorlesungen über physicalische Geographie von A. v. Humboldt. Geschrieben im Sommer 1829 durch Otto Hufeland. Berlin, 1829. Privatbesitz Prof. Dr. Celâl Şengör, Istanbul, Türkei. * Anonym: Physikalische Geographie. Vorgetragen von Alexander von Humboldt. Berlin, 1827/28. Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Signatur: Ms germ. qu. 2124. * Ludwig Lohde: Physikalische Geographie. Eine Vorlesung des Herrn A. v. Humboldt, gehalten im Winter 1827. Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin – Preußischer Kulturbesitz, Signatur: Ms. germ. qu. 2400. Bilddigitalisate online in: Digitalisierte Sammlungen der Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin. * Alexander von Humboldts Vorlesungen über physikalische Geographie nebst Prolegomenen über die Stellung der Gestirne. Berlin im Winter von 1827 bis 1828. Erstmalige (unveränderte) Veröffentlichung einer im Besitze des Verlages befindlichen Kollegnachschrift. Miron Goldstein, Berlin 1934. * Über das Universum. Die Kosmosvorträge 1827/28 in der Singakademie. Herausgegeben von Jürgen Hamel und Klaus-Harro Tiemann. Insel Verlag, Frankfurt am Main und Leipzig 1993, ISBN 3-458-33240-5. Studienausgabe * Hanno Beck (Hrsg.): Studienausgabe. 7 Bände (erschienen in 10 Bänden). Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 1987–1997, ISBN 3-534-03100-8 (mit ausführlichen Anmerkungen und Angaben zur Entstehungs- und Editionsgeschichte der einzelnen Werke im Sinne einer historisch-kritischen Ausgabe); enthält: ** Band 1: Schriften zur Geographie der Pflanzen. 1989, ISBN 3-534-03101-6. ** Band 2: Die Forschungsreise in die Tropen Amerikas. 3 Bände. ISBN 3-534-03102-4. ** Band 3: Cuba-Werk. 1992, ISBN 3-534-03103-2. ** Band 4: Mexico-Werk. 1991, ISBN 3-534-03104-0. ** Band 5: Ansichten der Natur. 1987, ISBN 3-534-03105-9. ** Band 6: Schriften zur Physischen Geographie. 1989, ISBN 3-534-03106-7. ** Band 7: Kosmos. 2 Bände, 1993, ISBN 3-534-03107-5. Briefeditionen (Auswahl) * Ludmilla Assing (Hrsg.): Briefe von Alexander von Humboldt an Varnhagen von Ense aus den Jahren 1827 bis 1858. Leipzig 1860 * Alexander von Humboldt: Im Ural und Altai. Briefwechsel zwischen Alexander von Humboldt und Graf Georg von Cancrin aus den Jahren 1827–1832. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1869, Reprint Bremen 2009, ISBN 978-3-86195-084-4. * Ernst Werner Maria von Olfers (Hrsg.): Briefe Alexander v. Humboldt's an Ignaz v. Olfers, Generaldirektor der Kgl. Museen in Berlin. Nürnberg und Leipzig 1913 * Conrad Müller (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt und das Preußische Königshaus. Leipzig 1928 * Ilse Jahn, Fritz G. Lange (Hrsg.): Die Jugendbriefe Alexander von Humboldts. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 2). Berlin 1973 * Kurt-Reinhard Biermann (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel zwischen Alexander von Humboldt und Carl Friedrich Gauß. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 4). Berlin 1977 * Kurt-Reinhard Biermann (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel zwischen Alexander von Humboldt und Heinrich Christian Schumacher. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 6). Berlin 1979 * Kurt-Reinhard Biermann (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel zwischen Alexander von Humboldt und Peter Gustav Lejeune Dirichlet. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 7). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 1982, . * Kurt-Reinhard Biermann (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Vier Jahrzehnte Wissenschaftsförderung. Briefe an das preußische Kultusministerium 1818–1859. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 14). Berlin 1985, . * Herbert Pieper (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel zwischen Alexander von Humboldt und C. G. Jacob Jacobi. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 11). Berlin 1987 * Ulrike Moheit (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Briefe aus Amerika, 1799–1804. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 16). Berlin 1993 * Hans-Joachim Felber (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel zwischen Alexander von Humboldt und Friedrich Wilhelm Bessel. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 10). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 1994, ISBN 3-05-001915-8. * Ingo Schwarz, Klaus Wenig (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel zwischen Alexander von Humboldt und Emil du Bois-Reymond. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 22). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 1997, ISBN 3-05-003037-2. * Ulrike Moheit (Hrsg.): Das Gute und Große wollen. Alexander von Humboldts Amerikanische Briefe. Rohrwall, Berlin 1999, ISBN 3-9806685-0-9. * Ingo Schwarz (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt und die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Briefwechsel. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 19). Berlin 2004 * Ingo Schwarz (Hrsg.): Briefe von Alexander von Humboldt an Christian Carl Josias Bunsen. Neue Edition. Rohrwall, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-9806685-6-8. * Ingo Schwarz unter Mitarb. v. Eberhard Knobloch (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Samuel Heinrich Spiker. Briefwechsel. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 27). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-05-004283-1. * Ulrike Leitner unter Mitarb. v. Eberhard Knobloch (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt und Cotta. Briefwechsel. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 29). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-05-004598-6. * Eberhard Knobloch, Ingo Schwarz, Christian Suckow (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Briefe aus Russland 1829. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 30). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-05-004596-2. * Ulrich Päßler unter Mitarb. v. Eberhard Knobloch (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Carl Ritter. Briefwechsel. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 32). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2010, ISBN 978-3-05-004676-1. * Kerstin Aranda, Andreas Förster, Christian Suckow (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt und Russland: eine Spurensuche. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 31). de Gruyter, Berlin u. a. 2014, ISBN 978-3-05-004634-1. * Ulrich Päßler und Thomas Schmuck (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Jean-Baptiste Boussingault. Briefwechsel. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 41). de Gruyter, Berlin 2015, ISBN 978-3-11-035193-4. * Ulrich Päßler unter Mitarbeit von Klaus Gerlach und Ingo Schwarz (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel Alexander von Humboldt mit Carl Sigismund Kunth. In: edition humboldt digital. hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin 2017. URL: http://edition-humboldt.de/X0000006 * Petra Werner unter Mitarbeit von Ingo Schwarz und Tobias Kraft (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel Alexander von Humboldt mit Ferdinand Julius Meyen. In: edition humboldt digital. hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin 2017. URL: http://edition-humboldt.de/X0000004 * Ulrich Päßler unter Mitarbeit von Klaus Gerlach und Ingo Schwarz (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel Alexander von Humboldt mit Samuel Thomas Soemmerring. In: edition humboldt digital. hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin 2017. URL: http://edition-humboldt.de/X0000003 * Ulrich Päßler unter Mitarbeit von Klaus Gerlach und Ingo Schwarz (Hrsg.): Briefwechsel Alexander von Humboldt mit Karl Ludwig Willdenow. In: edition humboldt digital. hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin 2017. URL: http://edition-humboldt.de/X0000005 Tagebucheditionen * Margot Faak (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Reise durch Venezuela. Auswahl aus den amerikanischen Reisetagebüchern. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 12). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-05-002777-0. * Margot Faak (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Reise auf dem Río Magdalena, durch die Anden und Mexico. Aus seinen Reisetagebüchern. 2 Teile. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 8, 9). 2. Auflage. Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2003, Teil 1: Texte, ISBN 978-3-05-003885-8; Teil 2: Übersetzung, Anmerkungen und Register, ISBN 978-3-05-003886-5. * Ulrike Leitner (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Von Mexiko-Stadt nach Veracruz. Tagebuch. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 25). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-05-004136-6. * Bernd Kölbel und Lucie Terken (Hrsg.): Steven Jan van Geuns. Tagebuch einer Reise mit Alexander von Humboldt durch Hessen, die Pfalz, längs des Rheins und durch Westfalen im Herbst 1789. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 26). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-05-004321-0. * Ulrike Leitner, Piotr Tylus und Michael Zeuske (Hrsg.): Isle de Cube. Antilles en général. In: edition humboldt digital. hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin. Version 1 vom 10. Mai 2017. URL: http://edition-humboldt.de/v1/H0002922 * Ulrike Leitner (Hrsg.) unter Mitarbeit von Sandra Balck, Carmen Götz, Eberhard Knobloch, Ulrich Päßler und Oliver Schwarz: Voyage d’Espagne aux Canaries et à Cumaná Obs. astron. de Juin à Oct. 1799 Tagebücher der Amerikanischen Reise I. In: edition humboldt digital. hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin. Version 3 vom 14. September 2018. URL: https://edition-humboldt.de/v3/H0016412 * Dominik Erdmann und Christian Thomas (Hrsg.) unter Mitarbeit von Florian Schnee: Reise. 1790. England. Alexander von Humboldts Englisches Reisejournal, 1790. In: edition humboldt digital, hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin. Version 3 vom 14. September 2018. URL: https://edition-humboldt.de/v3/H0017682 Literatur Bibliografien * Horst Fiedler, Ulrike Leitner: Alexander von Humboldts Schriften. Bibliographie der selbständig erschienenen Werke. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. 20). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-05-002792-4. * Ulrike Leitner, Ingo Schwarz (Begr.): Alexander von Humboldts unselbstständige Schriften – Verzeichnis. (Online-Ausgabe) * Tobias Kraft, Katharina Einert: [http://www.avhumboldt.de/?page_id=469l Humboldt Digital – Bibliographie der online verfügbaren Humboldt-Digitalisate.] Mit derzeit über 150 Direktverweisen auf selbständig erschienene Schriften Alexander von Humboldts (geordnet nach der dekadischen Nummerierung von Fiedler/Leitner) * Wikiversity Online Bibliografie Biografische Literatur * Hanno Beck (Hrsg.): Gespräche Alexander von Humboldts. Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 1959. * Hanno Beck: Alexander von Humboldt. 2 Bände. Wiesbaden 1959–1961. * Hanno Beck (Hrsg.): Die Dioskuren. Probleme in Leben und Werk der Brüder Humboldt. Verlag Humboldt-Gesellschaft für Wissenschaft, Kunst und Bildung, Mannheim 1986, . * Kurt-Reinhard Biermann: Alexander von Humboldt. 4. Auflage. Teubner, Leipzig 1990, ISBN 3-322-00567-4. * Richard Bitterling: Alexander von Humboldt – Lebenswege in Bildern, Dt. Kunstverlag, München, Berlin 1959, * Douglas Botting: Alexander von Humboldt – Biographie eines großen Forschungsreisenden. Prestel, München 1974, ISBN 3-7913-0085-7. (6. Auflage 2001) * Karl Bruhns: Alexander von Humboldt. Eine wissenschaftliche Biographie. ** Erster Band, F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1872, Archive.org ** Zweiter Band, F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1872, Archive.org ** Dritter Band, F. A. Brockhaus, Leipzig 1872, Archive.org * Andreas W. Daum: Alexander von Humboldt. C.H. Beck, München 2019, ISBN 978-3-406-73435-9. * Hans-Otto Dill: Alexander von Humboldts Metaphysik der Erde. Seine Welt-, Denk- und Diskursstrukturen. Peter Lang Internationaler Verlag der Wissenschaften, PL Academic Research, Frankfurt am Main 2013, ISBN 978-3-631-63170-6. * * Ottmar Ette: Alexander von Humboldt und die Globalisierung: Das Mobile des Wissens. Insel-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2009, ISBN 978-3-458-17434-9. * Ottmar Ette: Weltbewußtsein. Alexander von Humboldt und das unvollendete Projekt einer anderen Moderne. Velbrück Wissenschaft, Weilerswist 2002, ISBN 3-934730-48-5. * Manfred Geier: Die Brüder Humboldt. Eine Biographie. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2009, ISBN 978-3-498-02511-3. * Detlef Haberland, Wolfgang Hinrichs, Clemens Menze, Bolesław Andrzejewski (Hrsg.): Die Dioskuren II. Annäherungen an Leben und Werk der Brüder Humboldt im Jahr der 200. Wiederkehr des Beginns der amerikanischen Forschungsreise Alexander von Humboldts. Verlag Humboldt-Gesellschaft für Wissenschaft, Kunst und Bildung, Mannheim 2000, ISBN 3-927030-16-3. * Jürgen Hamel, Eberhard Knobloch, Herbert Pieper (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt in Berlin. Sein Einfluß auf die Entwicklung der Wissenschaften. (= Algorismus. Studien zur Geschichte der Mathematik und der Naturwissenschaften. Heft 41). Beiträge zu einem Symposium. Rauner, Augsburg 2003, ISBN 3-9807122-8-1. * Wolfgang-Hagen Hein (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Leben und Werk. Weisbecker, Frankfurt am Main 1985, ISBN 3-921037-55-7, Inhaltsverzeichnis. * Frank Holl (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Mein vielbewegtes Leben. Der Forscher über sich und seine Werke. Ausgewählt und mit biographischen Zwischenstücken versehen von Frank Holl. Eichborn, Frankfurt am Main/ Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-8218-5847-0. * Frank Holl (Konzeption): Alexander von Humboldt. Netzwerke des Wissens. Katalog zur Ausstellung im Haus der Kulturen der Welt Berlin und in der Kunst- und Ausstellungshalle der Bundesrepublik Deutschland Bonn. Berlin/ Bonn 1999. (Onlinedokumentation) * Otto Krätz: Alexander von Humboldt – Wissenschaftler Weltbürger Revolutionär. Callwey, München 1997, ISBN 3-7667-1282-9. * Adolf Meyer-Abich: Alexander von Humboldt mit Selbstzeugnissen und Bilddokumenten, Rowohlt, Reinbek bei Hamburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-499-50131-9. * Heinrich Pfeiffer (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Werk und Weltgeltung. Piper, München 1969, . * * Thomas Richter: Alexander von Humboldt. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2009, ISBN 978-3-499-50712-0. * Werner Rübe: Alexander von Humboldt. Anatomie eines Ruhms. Deutscher Kunstverlag, München 1988, ISBN 3-422-06023-5. * Nicolaas Adrianus Rupke: Alexander von Humboldt. A Metabiography. Lang, Frankfurt am Main u. a. 2005, ISBN 3-631-53932-0. * Rüdiger Schaper: Alexander von Humboldt: Der Preuße und die neuen Welten. Siedler Verlag, München 2018, ISBN 978-3-8275-0074-8. * Herbert Scurla: Alexander von Humboldt. Sein Leben und Wirken. 11. Auflage. Verlag der Nation, Berlin 1985, . * Ingo Schwarz (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt-Chronologie. In: edition humboldt digital. hg. v. Ottmar Ette. Berlin-Brandenburgische Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin 2017. URL: http://edition-humboldt.de/X0000001 * Helmut de Terra: Alexander von Humboldt und seine Zeit. Wiesbaden 1956. * Andrea Wulf: Alexander von Humboldt und die Erfindung der Natur. C. Bertelsmann, München 2016, ISBN 978-3-570-10206-0. Weitere Literatur * Horst Albach, Erwin Neher (Hrsg.) (im Auftrag des Ordens Pour le mérite für Wissenschaften und Künste): Alexander von Humboldt und Charles Darwin: zwei Revolutionäre wider Willen. Mit einem Vorwort von Bundespräsident a. D. Horst Köhler. Wallstein, Göttingen 2011, ISBN 978-3-8353-0966-1. * Kurt-Reinhard Biermann: Beglückende Ermunterung durch die akademische Gemeinschaft. Alexander von Humboldt als Mitglied der Berliner Akademie der Wissenschaften. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung). Berlin 1991, ISBN 3-05-001957-3. * Werner Biermann: „Der Traum meines ganzen Lebens“. Humboldts amerikanische Reise. Rowohlt, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-87134-601-9, Inhaltsverzeichnis. * Andreas W. Daum: Social Relations, Shared Practices, and Emotions: Alexander von Humboldt’s Excursion into Literary Classicism and the Challenges to Science around 1800, in: Journal of Modern History 91 (März 2019), 1–37. * Andreas W. Daum: Die Ironie des Unzeitgemäßen. Anmerkungen zu Alexander von Humboldt. In: Zeitschrift für Ideengeschichte. 4, 2010, S. 5–23, (online). * Andreas W. Daum: Nation, Naturforschung und Monument: Humboldt-Denkmäler in Deutschland und den USA. In: Martin Baumeister (Hrsg.): Die Kunst der Geschichte. Historiographie, Ästhetik, Erzählung. Göttingen 2009, ISBN 978-3-525-36384-3, S. 99–124. * Herrmann Dietmar: Vor 200 Jahren im Fichtelgebirge: Befahrung der Bergwerke durch Alexander von Humboldt. In: Der Siebenstern. Jahrgang 61, 1992, S. 221–224. * Ottmar Ette, Ute Hermanns, Bernd M. Scherer, Christian Suckow (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Aufbruch in die Moderne. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. Band 21). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2001, ISBN 3-05-003602-8. * Ottmar Ette, Walther L. Bernecker (Hrsg.): Ansichten Amerikas. Neuere Studien zu Alexander von Humboldt. (= Lateinamerika-Studien. Band 43). Vervuert, Frankfurt am Main 2001. * Alfred Gebauer: Alexander von Humboldt: seine Woche auf Teneriffa 1799. Beginn der Südamerika-Reise. Sein Leben – sein Wirken. Aktualisiert und erg. von Verena Zech. Zech, Santa Ursula 2009, ISBN 978-84-934857-6-4. * Wolfgang-Hagen Hein: Alexander von Humboldt und die Pharmazie. (= Veröffentlichungen der Internationalen Gesellschaft für Geschichte der Pharmazie e. V.; N.F. Band 56.) Wissenschaftliche Verlags-Gesellschaft, Stuttgart 1988, ISBN 3-8047-0984-2, Inhaltsverzeichnis. * Frank Holl (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Es ist ein Treiben in mir. Entdeckungen und Einsichten. dtv, München 2009, ISBN 978-3-423-13739-3. (Zitatesammlung, deren Fundstellen im Anhang nachgewiesen werden) * Frank Holl, Eberhard Schulz-Lüpertz: „Ich habe so große Pläne dort geschmiedet...“ Alexander von Humboldt in Franken. (= Fränkische Geschichte. Band 18). Schrenk,. Gunzenhausen 2012, ISBN 978-3-924270-74-2. * Frank Holl, Eberhard Knobloch, Ottmar Ette (Hrsg.): Humboldt und Hispanoamerika. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. / Humboldt e Hispano-América. Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Band 2. Sondernummer der Zeitschrift HiN – Humboldt im Netz (Potsdam – Berlin) XI, 20 (2010) * Frank Holl, Eberhard Knobloch, Ottmar Ette (Hrsg.): Humboldt und Hispanoamerika. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. / Humboldt e Hispano-América. Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Band 1. Sondernummer der Zeitschrift HiN – Humboldt im Netz (Potsdam – Berlin) X, 19 (2009) * Ilse Jahn: Dem Leben auf der Spur. Die biologischen Forschungen Alexander von Humboldts. Urania Verlag, Leipzig 1969. * Hans Walter Lack: Alexander von Humboldt und die botanische Erforschung Amerikas. München, London, New York, 2. aktualisierte Ausgabe 2018 (Originalausgabe 2009) ISBN 978-3-7913-8414-6. * Oliver Lubrich (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt. Das graphische Gesamtwerk. 3. Auflage. Lambert Schneider, Darmstadt 2016, ISBN 978-3-650-40132-8. * Werner Richter, Manfred Engshuber: Alexander von Humboldts Messtechnik – Instrumente, Methoden, Ergebnisse. epubli Verlag, Berlin 2014, ISBN 978-3-8442-8969-5. * Petra Werner: Himmel und Erde. Alexander von Humboldt und sein Kosmos. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-05-004025-4. * Michael Zeuske: Vater der Unabhängigkeit? Humboldt und die Transformation zur Moderne im spanischen Amerika. In: Ottmar Ette, Ute Hermanns, Bernd M. Scherer, Christian Suckow (Hrsg.): Alexander von Humboldt – Aufbruch in die Moderne. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung. Band 21). Akademie-Verlag, Berlin 2001, S. 179–224. * Michael Zeuske: „Real time“: Humboldt und Kuba 1801 und 1804. In: Michael Zeuske: Schwarze Karibik. Sklaven, Sklavereikulturen und Emanzipation. Rotpunktverlag, Zürich 2004, ISBN 3-85869-272-7. * Krzysztof Zielnica: Polonica bei Alexander von Humboldt. (= Beiträge zur Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschung). Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-05-003867-5. ; Artikel * Alexander Kluge, Hans Magnus Enzensberger: Die ganze Welt in einem Buch. In: Die Zeit. 9. September 2004, Nr. 38. (Onlineversion). ; Belletristik * Daniel Kehlmann: Die Vermessung der Welt. Roman. Rowohlt, Reinbek bei Hamburg 2005, ISBN 3-498-03528-2. Filmografie * Kosmos – Erinnerungen an Alexander von Humboldt. Dokumentarfilm, DDR, 1960, 41 Min., Buch und Regie: Karl Gass, Sprecher: Wolfgang Langhoff, Hilmar Thate, Produktion: DEFA, Filmdaten von Progress Film. * Alexander von Humboldt – aus seinem Leben – aus seinem Werk. Dokumentation, BR Deutschland, 1969, 59 Min., Buch: Werner Feist, Regie: Martin Schließler, Filmdaten von Filmportal.de * Humboldt – Ruf der grünen Hölle. Der wahre Entdecker. Größter Forschungsreisender der Neuzeit. Doku-Drama, Deutschland, 2007, 60 Min., Buch und Regie: Gero von Boehm, Produktion: interscience, ZDF, Reihe: Giganten, Erstsendung: 8. April 2007 im ZDF, Inhaltsangabe von ZDF, mit Matthias Habich als Humboldt, (archiviert). * Die Besteigung des Chimborazo. Spielfilm, DDR, BRD, 1988/89, 110 Min., Buch: Rainer Simon, Paul Kanut Schäfer, Regie: Rainer Simon, Produktion: DEFA. * Tropenfieber – Vorstoß am Orinoco. Humboldts Entdeckungen in Südamerika. Dokumentarfilm mit Spielszenen, Deutschland, 43, 2007, S. 48 Min., Buch und Regie: Petra Höfer, Freddie Röckenhaus, Produktion: colourField, ZDF, Reihe: Terra X, Erstsendung: 16. September 2007 bei ZDF, Inhaltsangabe von ARD, u. a. mit Benjamin Völz als Humboldt, Frank Holl (Historiker), Hans-Walter Lack (Direktor Botanisches Museum Berlin-Dahlem). * Expedition Humboldt 1. Ein deutsches Genie in Lateinamerika. Dokumentarfilm, Deutschland, 43, 2009, S. 25 Min., Buch und Regie: Thomas Aders und Stefan Schaaf, Produktion: SR, SWR, Erstsendung: 1. Januar 2010 im SWR Fernsehen, Inhaltsangabe von 3sat, u. a. mit Ottmar Ette, Klaus Jaffe (Biologe). * Expedition Humboldt 2. Ein deutsches Genie in Lateinamerika. Dokumentarfilm, Deutschland, 58, 2009, S. 17 Min., Buch und Regie: Thomas Aders und Stefan Schaaf, Produktion: SR, SWR, Erstsendung: 1. Januar 2010 im SWR Fernsehen, Inhaltsangabe von ARD. * Die Vermessung der Welt. Spielfilm, Deutschland, Österreich, 2012, 119 Min., Buch: Daniel Kehlmann, Detlev Buck, Daniel Nocke, Regie: Detlev Buck, Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Daniel Kehlmann. * Die andere Heimat – Chronik einer Sehnsucht. Spielfilm, Deutschland, 2013, 230 Min., Buch: Edgar Reitz und Gert Heidenreich, Regie: Edgar Reitz, Kinostart: 3. Oktober 2013, mit Werner Herzog als Alexander von Humboldt. Weblinks * * * * * * * Ernst Peter Fischer: Leben und Werk von Humboldt. In: BR-Mediathek, Abteilung Wissen, Bayern 2, Audio-Vortrag, abgerufen am 29. April 2014 * , Central Park *Alexander von Humboldt: der erste Wikipedianer ? - ZDF Mediathek, abgerufen am 7. Mai 2019 ; Portale * Staatsbibliothek Berlin * edition humboldt digital des Akademieprojekts „Alexander von Humboldt auf Reisen – Wissenschaft aus der Bewegung“ der Berlin-Brandenburgischen Akademie der Wissenschaften * Alexander von Humboldt Informationen online – avhumboldt.de, Universität Potsdam * HiN-Internationale Zeitschrift für Humboldt-Studien ( ). Hrsg. vom Institut für Romanistik der Universität Potsdam und der Alexander-von-Humboldt-Forschungsstelle der Berlin-Brandenburgischen Akademie der Wissenschaften. * Alexander von Humboldt in Bern – humboldt.unibe.ch, Humboldt-Forschungsprojekte und umfangreiche Bibliotheksbestände an der Universität Bern ; Digitalisate * Kurzbiografie und digitale Quellen im Volltext (englisch) im Virtual Laboratory des Berliner Max-Planck-Instituts für Wissenschaftsgeschichte * Digitalisierte Werke von Humboldt – SICD der Universität Straßburg * „Amerikanische Reisetagebücher“ * Digitale Quellen in englischer Übersetzung im Projekt Digital Humboldt Library am «Max Kade Center» der University of Kansas ; Artikel * Johannes Paul: [http://gaebler.info/ahnen/paul/johannes-humboldt.htm Alexander von Humboldt: Ansichten der Natur.] 1954. * Michael Stolzke: 2004. * Frank Holl: [http://www.goethezeitportal.de/fileadmin/PDF/db/wiss/ahumboldt/holl_kolonialismus.pdf ''Alexander von Humboldt – „Geschichtsschreiber der Kolonien“.] (PDF-Datei; 214 kB). 2004. * ; Akademien * * * Anmerkungen Kategorie:Alexander von Humboldt Kategorie:Botaniker (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Botaniker (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Geobotaniker Kategorie:Geograph (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Geograph (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Entdecker (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Bergsteiger (Deutschland) Kategorie:Vulkanologe Kategorie:Universalgelehrter Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Mäzen Kategorie:Person (Berlin) Kategorie:Person (Paris) Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Berlin Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Potsdam Kategorie:Ritter des Schwarzen Adlerordens Kategorie:Träger des portugiesischen Christusordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Pour le Mérite (Friedensklasse) Kategorie:Träger des Bayerischen Maximiliansordens für Wissenschaft und Kunst Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Bayerischen Krone (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger der Copley Medal Kategorie:Träger des Ordens der hl. Mauritius und Lazarus (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Dannebrogordens Kategorie:Träger des Alexander-Newski-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des Heiligen Wladimir Kategorie:Träger des Guadalupe-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Ordens der Rose Kategorie:Träger des Hausordens vom Weißen Falken (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Ehrengrab in Berlin Kategorie:Mitglied der Ehrenlegion (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Mitglied der Akademie gemeinnütziger Wissenschaften zu Erfurt Kategorie:Mitglied der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Kategorie:Mitglied der Preußischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Kategorie:Mitglied der Leopoldina (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Mitglied der Académie des sciences Kategorie:Mitglied der Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Göttingen Kategorie:Mitglied der Königlich Niederländischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Kategorie:Mitglied der Ungarischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Kategorie:Mitglied der Russischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Kategorie:Auswärtiges Mitglied der Royal Society Kategorie:Mitglied der Naturforschenden Gesellschaft in Danzig Kategorie:Mitglied der American Academy of Arts and Sciences Kategorie:Mitglied der American Philosophical Society Kategorie:Mitglied der Société Cuviérienne Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Tartu Kategorie:Namensgeber für eine Pflanzengattung Kategorie:Namensgeber für einen Asteroiden Kategorie:Namensgeber für ein Schiff Kategorie:Adliger Kategorie:Geheimrat Kategorie:Kammerherr (Preußen) Alexander Kategorie:Preuße Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1769 Kategorie:Gestorben 1859 Kategorie:Mann